The Dead of Winter
by SarahSmiles222
Summary: Klaus is the King of Chicago and ruler of the Undead. Everyone who knows better fears him. This is a dark and twisty side of Klaus. The story begins with a purchase of a slave in a dark and musty building. He is the Original Hybrid for a reason. Walk on the dark side as you explore what it means to be an original hybrid. ***Warning: Contains rape & murder and may cause triggers***
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I had a new idea for a story. It's a dark story as most of my ideas are dark and twisty. No fluffy and lovesick Klaus here. Please please review if you like it and I am always open to ideas except fluffy romantic ones for this story.**

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 1**

He walked into the dark, musty building with intention. He knew what he was there for. He wouldn't accept any less. His dark blonde hair was short and curly, his blue eyes piercing. He could cut you with those blue eyes if he cared enough to. His name was Nikklaus Mikaelson. He was not a man to be trifled with. He was the King of the Underworld and the Original Hybrid. To know him, if you had the misfortune to, was to fear him. He was quite beautiful, as most immortal creatures were. He was, without a doubt, the most dangerous creature on the planet and he knew it.

He met with Hans, the caretaker at the front. Hans was an overweight fellow, you could see the seediness oozing from him. He wasn't someone you would want to know if you had the choice. His broken teeth and filthy demeanor could only be described as creepy.

Klaus followed Hans down a dark hallway with flickering yellow lights. The hallways had doors on either side. The dark paint was peeling from the walls. It was the kind of place you would expect to see in a scary movie. There were many doors and usually many choices to make. As they opened the first door, Klaus's eyes narrowed at the frail brunette huddled in the corner. He shook his head. They walked to the second and third and so on, each time, Klaus expressing his displeasure at the stately caretaker.

When they had explored all but three doors; Hans smiled and pushed the next door open. Klaus had no problem seeing in the dark; one of the bonuses of being an immortal hybrid. She was lying on the floor, hands tied behind her back. She had long blonde hair that cascaded over her slumped over body. She was covered in dirt, but her beauty couldn't be masked by it, nor by the cuts that were present in various places on her scantily clothed body. Her eyes were closed. Klaus paused for a moment in consideration. She was very thin and looked like she had been through a war. Her breathing was labored as she slept in the cold dark room.

Klaus turned towards Hans. "I want to see her. All of her." Hans nodded and used his phone to text someone. He motioned with his hand towards the other end of the hallway. Klaus started down back down the hallway.

When they arrived at their destination, it was somewhat of a viewing room. It was poorly thrown together with folding chairs in a semi-circle around a poorly built wooden platform with a single light handing from a wire in the middle. Klaus took a seat in the back. It was not his intention to add any more to the humiliation that was about to ensue, but he had to know what he was buying.

They brought her in with a burlap bag over head. How original. Klaus thought as he shuffled his feet in anticipation. The caretaker, Hans and his assistant roughly pushed her onto the stage. She was confused and crying. You could see the tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes in streams. She looked terrified. They started grabbing at her clothing, all the while ordering her to get undressed. Her humiliation was apparent. She squinted towards the back of the room trying to understand. She knew she was being viewed. They had told her all this when they brought her to this place. She slowly pulled her one piece dress off and immediately went to cover herself. The caretaker forced her hands to the sides of the waist.

Klaus sat in the chair; one leg crossing the other as he watched the display in front him. She really was beautiful. Her long legs, her breasts, her stomach; everything about her was beautiful. She looked like a prom queen that had been forced into slavery. Little did he know how right he was. Hans started to walk towards the back, while the blonde on the stage started fighting back against the assistant holding her there.

"Well?" He said gruffly to Klaus.

"Is she innocent?" Klaus said in a British accent that was so refined, it was easy to forget who he was.

"Yes. She is intact."

"Fine. Have her delivered to my house unharmed." He glared at Hans as he rose from the rickety chair and strode out the door.

 _ **Hours later**_

The mansion wasn't overly decadent. It was very refined. It had the air of old money. It was beautiful not tacky. The front door opened to a marble foyer with a beautiful double wide staircase winding up to the second and third floors. A beautiful glass chandelier cascaded down two stories. There were beautiful flowers on tables on either side of the foyer and in the middle a statue of Venus on top of a small pool of running water.

A truck pulled up to a stately mansion. He could hear Hans and his assistant arguing about something or other. He ignored the doorbell knowing one of his servants would answer the door and know what to do.

They brought her in, still in the burlap sack, which Sarah, the house girl immediately removed. She smiled brightly at the young girl standing opposite of her. "Hi I'm Sarah." The girl looked around her. She had never seen a house that was so big. It was very quiet and very well decorated. Still on guard though she jerked her head forward. Sarah almost jumped at the sudden movement. "There's no need to be scared. I'm going to show you to your room. But first let's untie your hands. Don't bother running. You won't get off the grounds. It's heavily guarded by electric fences and guards." The girl looked at her blankly while she untied her hands. "Follow me." She followed her up the stairs and down a couple of hallways. Sarah finally stopped at a door and pushed it open.

Inside was a beautiful room, decorated in yellow and pink. There was a huge canopied bed in the middle of one wall. A matching wardrobe stood on another wall. There was beautiful artwork and fresh flowers. The girl felt like she was in a fairytale. Sarah looked at her expression. "Trust me this isn't a fairytale. There is a bathroom through there where you can take a bath and there are clothes in there." She motioned towards the wardrobe. Let me know if you need anything", she said motioning towards a box on the wall, "but you should have everything you need. " With that, she turned and walked out of the room. The girl looked back towards the door and turned the handle, just to see. It was unlocked. She closed the door and headed towards the wardrobe. Inside she found very simple dresses, only dresses. She looked through the drawers but there were no underclothes of any kind. She chose a blue dress and headed towards the bathroom on the opposite wall. She hadn't taken a bath in so long she couldn't even remember exactly. She smiled as she stepped into the bathtub. She lay there for a long time, taking breaks to wash the scum off her body from that horrible place. She felt like herself for a minute. Grabbing a towel she stepped onto the lush bathmat and started drying herself. She heard the door to her room open and then close. She quickly grabbed the dress and threw it on and brushed her hair with a hairbrush that was on the vanity. She was still kind of sopping wet as she stepped through the threshold to the bedroom.

She stopped short when she saw him sitting there. He was gorgeous with blue eyes and chiseled features. Not what she expected when she walked out the door; although she wasn't sure what she expected. He studied her carefully. "You're still wet love." He said looking at her with a charming smile.

"Uh yes," she hesitated as she looked down at the state she was in.

With that, he stood. "I will give you another half hour to get ready for me." He stated as he walked towards the door. "I don't like to be kept waiting. This is your last warning." His accent was British and he sounded very refined when he spoke.

She stood there frozen to the spot; her eyes searching the room. Get ready for what? She thought as she headed back to the bathroom. Whatever it was, she was sure she didn't want to make him mad. It was this feeling that he gave off. It wasn't even an order; it was more of an expectation. She quickly dried herself off and dried her hair. She applied some lotion and perfume. As she was stepping into the bedroom, she heard the door handle turning. She quickly jumped in front of the vanity table and stood there.

"Ah I see you are in a better state love." He said as he glanced at her. He went back to the chair and sat studying her. "Come here."

She walked towards him tentatively as if her feet were glued to the floor. She felt the fear welling up in her throat. She cast her eyes downwards as she approached, not really knowing what to do with them. Same problem with her hands, she put them beside her, then behind her, then in front of her.

"Stop fidgeting." She stopped just short of the chair and looked at him. He smiled. "That's better. Sit down. I'd like to have a chat with you." She looked around confused. "On the floor" he added.

She sunk to the floor, changing her position uncomfortably several times before deciding to sit with her legs to the side of her.

"What is your name?"

"It It's Caroline." She stuttered.

"Where are you from?"

"Mystic Falls. I came to Chicago about a year ago for school."

"How did you end up with Hans?"

"He promised me a job and money. I met him at a club and the next thing I knew I woke up in a dark room."

He studied her closely. She was frightened. He could smell it on her. He could also tell that she was attracted to him, even if she was afraid. Good. He thought. It will make all this easier.

"Caroline. My name is Klaus, however, you will call me Master from now on. I don't care how uncomfortable it is for you. You will only speak when I speak to you. You will always be ready for me. In fairness, I tend to visit in the evening or late night hours. I own you. There is nothing else besides that. Do you understand Caroline?"

"Yes" she stammered…then remembered. "Master"

He smiled at her. "Good then we will have no issues. You will do what I say when I say it without hesitation. My punishments are exacting and they are to be feared. Are you a virgin Caroline?"

He could see the color rush to her cheeks. She dropped her head embarrassed. She mumbled something under her breath. He could hear her but he wanted her to speak without fear. "Speak up Caroline. I can't hear you."

"Yes Master." She fumbled with the words and kept her head down the entire time.

"Good. That pleases me. Don't worry love. I won't hurt you but I will instruct you to please me. It will happen so get used to that idea. Now stand up and remove your clothes."

Her body temperature rose about 20 degrees. She felt the flush of embarrassment cover her entire body as she stood and removed the blue dress. As it dropped to the ground, she immediately went to cover herself.

He looked at her with displeasure. "Caroline, put your hands down by your side."

She stood there for a minute gathering herself; she didn't want to find out what his punishments were like. "Caroline. I'm not a patient man." Upon hearing that, she immediately dropped her hands to her sides and started shuffling her feet to overcome her humiliation. She was so exposed. The anger started rising in her chest as she stood there on display. What a cold hearted bastard. He knew she was embarrassed. It didn't stop him.

He reached forward to touch her stomach lightly. She backed away. He growled then roughly pulled her towards him. "Do not ever pull away from me or deny me." He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her down to his level. His eyes took on a hue of yellow as he stared into hers. Fear filled her eyes as she stared back at him.

"Okay," she stammered trying to regain her composure. As an after-thought she added, "Master." He wasn't pleased.

He grabbed a handful of hair and walked with her towards the bed, her firmly in his grasp. "Lean over the bed." By now the tears started trailing down her cheeks. She was sobbing quietly as she leaned over the edge of the bed. Terrified at what he was about to do to her. She imagined the worst. He stood over her, watching her, imagining what was going through her mind, relishing the fear that he was causing in her. He started slamming his open hand on to her exposed buttocks. He must have hit her twenty times. She screamed out each time he made contact in between the sobs escaping her lips. When he was done, he yanked her to her feet. "Caroline. Understand me. I will have what I want, when I want it. Do you understand?" He was holding her face and looking directly into her eyes with no signs of remorse.

She nodded still crying. "Good." He said. Deciding she had enough for one day. "I will be back tomorrow" He walked towards the door. His movement quick and purposeful and closed the door behind him as he left.

She stood there for a few minutes, hoping it was really over. When she realized that he was gone, she walked around to the side of the bed and collapsed in the middle of it. I hate him. How could he do that? She sobbed into her pillow and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was very into writing this so I decided to write more. I probably won't update again until next weekend though. :) Unless I'm hit with a ton of inspiration during the week. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews :)**

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 2**

The next day Caroline woke with a start, forgetting where she was momentarily. The sun was streaming through the windows on either side of the bed. She yawned and sat up. She wasn't sure of the protocol or what she should be doing, but before she could think about it further, Sarah came into the room.

"Good morning. I brought you breakfast." She sat the tray on the little table by the chair where Klaus had sat the previous evening. "You'll want to shower and dress and be ready for the day by 10am. After that I will show you to your duties."

 _Duties?_ _What on earth does that mean?_ She thought to herself. She looked at the girl. She was very pretty with long auburn hair. She didn't look like she was abused in any way. She wondered how she could stomach working for such a monster.

Caroline wasted no time getting in the shower this time as the last time ended very uncomfortably. She dried her hair, put on some lotion and chose a tan dress, thinking it might be better to blend in until she understood what was going on. She didn't know if she should look for Sarah or just wait. She chose to wait as she had received no further instructions.

Sarah re-entered the room at 10am sharp. Looking at Caroline, she instructed her to follow her. They walked down the first hallway, turned and made their way down the staircase. The inside of the house looked even more beautiful than it had the previous evening. Caroline had to admit that Klaus, even though he was a monster, seemed to have amazing taste.

Sarah showed Caroline into a large library that seemed to double as an office. Although it wasn't lived in as you would expect an office to be. There was a large ornate cherry desk on one end and book shelves on each wall that stretched to the ceiling, filled with more books than she had ever seen except in a library. The art was beautiful and the floors covered by oriental rugs. It was straight out of a novel. Her family was not poor but she had never imagined anything like this. Even the Lockwoods, the wealthiest family in Mystic Falls, did not have a house like this.

Sarah motioned to a chair at one of the two tables in the middle of the room. Caroline took a seat. A few moments later, a rather large woman entered. She was older and she had rosey cheeks, graying hair and a very polished look. She sat at the table and began to speak. "My name is Mrs. Erdman. I am going to be your instructor of sorts. Mr. Mikaelson prefers to be able to have conversations with his _girls_. What is the level of your education?" She looked at Caroline with a funny look. It wasn't exactly judgemental or disapproving, just curious.

"I have attended college. I haven't graduated…yet." Caroline answered as politely as she could. She was having trouble figuring out the point of the conversation still. _Klaus wanted refined slaves?_ She rolled her eyes accidentally as the thought rushed through her mind.

"Excuse me, you will not roll your eyes at me. I'm here to teach you." Mrs. Erdman said with a slight hint of irritation.

"No I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Caroline stammered.

Mrs. Erdman got up and went to one of the bookcases. She grabbed a leather bound book and laid it front of Caroline. Caroline studied the leather bound book for a moment. "Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell, she read the title to herself. Confused she looked at the older woman.

"Have you read this book?" Caroline shook her head.

"No. I…I haven't read it." She had definitely heard of the book. She thought there was a movie by the same name. Other than that she had no idea what it was about.

"Read it. We will discuss the first chapter on Thursday." Mrs. Erdman went on to describe Caroline's duties, which all seemed to be related to art in some way. There were several books she was to read and be ready to discuss. She also interviewed Caroline as to her artistic ability and what kind of music she listened to. Mrs. Erdman explained that there would be an iPod in her room with pre-selected music that she was to listen to. She also arranged to have art supplies brought to Caroline's room. Caroline's confusion grew by the minute. She felt like she was in another dimension that looked a lot like college, only with electrical fences and a terrifying man named Klaus.

Four hours later, after Mrs. Erdman was confident of Caroline's experience and education, she was excused to go back to her room. She instructed her to wait in the library for Sarah. Caroline wondered to herself if she would always be escorted everywhere. Caroline took her books and returned to her room. She dropped them on the table, where she noticed an iHome with an iPod. She picked it up hopefully, but it was only an iPod not a phone.

She glanced at the time on the iPod, wondering if Klaus would make an appearance. Just as she completed her thought, Sarah came into the room with dinner. It was rather early for dinner, but Caroline was not complaining. She hadn't eaten anything during her educational interrogation and she was rather famished. The meals were simple here. Usually a protein of some kind, vegetables and water; however the food was good. By the time she finished her meal. She retreated to the bathroom and brushed her hair. Given Klaus's mood the previous day, she didn't want to anger him again. She grabbed her book and laid down on the bed to start her _duty_. She thought to herself that it was all very odd.

Wuthering Heights was surprisingly enthralling. The first chapter was about a man named Lockwood and his landlord Heathcliff. It had an air of darkness about it. It was very good though. Caroline found herself so lost in the characters of Lockwood, Healthcliff and Nellie that she hardly realized how much time had passed. She heard the handle to her bedroom. She jerked up and stared at the door. Her heart fell into her stomach and twisted into knots.

When the door opened, Klaus stood there for a moment before entering. He studied the girl on the bed, noticing the book lying on her lap. He smiled to himself. It was good she was concentrating on pleasing him. He crossed the room to _his_ chair and motioned to the girl to sit on the floor at his feet. She removed herself from the bed and followed him, sitting on the floor just out of reach, not that it would help. Her heart was pounding in her chest, he could hear it. An unsympathetic grin crossed his face as he looked down at her. "Tell me love. What have you been busy with today?"

She let her head drop a little, a little unsure about how much detail he wanted. "I was reading a book, Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell Master." She breathed a little sigh of relief that she remembered to call him that.

"Do you enjoy that Caroline? Reading?"

"Yes Master," She hesitated "Although I prefer lighter themes."

He smiled as his head dropped down a little. "Yes but I prefer darker ones." He narrowed his eyes just for the effect. She nodded and looked away. It was all very medieval, his Lord of the Manor demeanor.

"Stand up Caroline. We are going to try this again. Don't displease me this time." He looked at her with a very stern face. She closed her eyes and steeled herself not to make it a repeat of what happened the previous evening.

She stood up slowly; her entire body trembling. He could sense her fear. "Remove your dress." She swallowed hard several times as she grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. The tears were stinging her eyes on the precipice of streaming down her face. She stood there, exposed, hands at her side; her entire being shaking with a mix of fury and shame.

This time he didn't stay seated though, he rose quickly from the chair and stood in front of her. Studying her as if she were some exotic creature he had never seen. He searched her eyes with no discernible emotion on his face, just determination. His hands moved to her hair and he brushed her hair behind her shoulder as he gazed at her. He could have her whenever he wanted, but he wasn't in a rush. He liked to savor his victims. That is what they were, after all, even if he did care for them. He liked it this way; the power, the fear, the control.

His hands moved down to her arms, softly touching them as he made his way to her hands. He didn't move. His eyes were still trained on hers. He could see every emotion in her. He could feel the fear as she trembled. He backed away a few inches and studied her closely. "Caroline go to the bed and lie down."

By now the tears were falling freely; her skin crawling from the violation and the trepidation of what was about to occur. Klaus smiled to himself as he cross the room. He kicked off his boots and climbed into the bed with her. She lay there resigned to whatever was about to happen. He didn't make a move though. That was too easy. He was a complicated predator and the chase was the best part. He moved his hand to her stomach and caressed it lightly. "Very good Caroline. I want you to stop crying. It's unbecoming. I have done nothing to you yet to make you cry."

She swallowed the tears back and looked up at the ceiling. _Yet_. She repeated the word in her mind. He removed himself from the bed. For a moment she thought, _maybe it's over_. Instead he took his shirt off and grabbed a notebook and pencil off the table where the art supplies were sitting. He found clothes restricting sometimes. He moved the chair so that it was sitting beside the bed and began to sketch her for quite some time. At some point, she gathered enough courage to look over at him. She felt the color drain away from her face as she looked at him. She had never been as truly terrified of another human being as she was of him, although she had wondered if he was actually human. Even as he sat there drawing, he had a menacing air about him. He glanced up and caught her looking at him. "Yes Love. Is there something I can do for you?"

She jerked her head away from his gaze. "No Master." He seemed truly unencumbered by her presence. He dropped the sketch book on the floor and slowly rose from the chair.

He climbed on top of her. She felt all the air leave her lungs as he stared down into her eyes. The shade of yellow returned to his eyes. She stared up at him filled with terror. She could feel him against her, his entire body covering hers. As he lowered his head to kiss her, she instinctively turned her face away, to which he responded by grabbing her face roughly and forcing it back to him. A growl escaped his lips as he lowered his mouth on hers. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth; tasting her tongue and lashing against her mouth with great fury. She tried not to fight, realizing that would just infuriate him more. When he was done assaulting her mouth, he raised himself up to look at her.

He rolled to the side and started touching her stomach again. Goosebumps blanketed her body as his cold fingers caressed her skin. She gulped back the tears that wanted so desperately to escape from her right now. His fingers made their way up to her breasts, kneading and pinching, not hard, but enough to make her nipples hard. He smiled to himself. He felt himself get hard as he watched her struggle in her suffering. He decided to assault her mouth one final time. He grabbed a handful of hair in both fists as he rolled back on top of her and forced his tongue into her unwilling mouth. She yelped as his grip on her hair tightened causing him to smile as he again invaded her mouth with his tongue. This continued for a few minutes then he tore away from her lips and rolled off the bed; his grip on her hair still tight forcing her to roll over on her side. He released her and grabbed his shirt from the chair. He glanced back at the girl who was now curled up in a ball on the bed. "Good night Caroline. I will visit you tomorrow."

She kept her eyes closed until she heard the door close. The tears started to fall freely as the air in lungs escaped and she started sobbing hysterically.

The next morning she opened her eyes. Her entire mind filled with the events of what happened the previous night. She didn't know what time it was, but she rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. She was grateful for the shower. The conditions in the last place were humiliating. She wasn't able to shower, she was given a gallon of water to brush her teeth and wash up with. The bathroom was communal and she was escorted there and back. The guards leered at her and watched her. At least here she had a private bathroom. She turned the faucet and ran her fingers under the running water. When it was hot, she stepped into the water. The steam filled the room.

Again, she didn't waste any time. She should have looked at the time. She quickly got out and dried herself off. She walked towards the iPod and glanced at the time. It was 6:30am. It was really early. Although it wasn't late when Klaus departed, she was up for a couple of hours crying. She took her time drying her hair and getting ready. She just felt better when she looked presentable. The cotton dresses that she had worn reappeared in her wardrobe. She chose a yellow cotton dress with small white flowers. It was the same dress just a different color and with flowers.

Sarah came in at 8:30am with breakfast. "I will be back at 10am to show you to your duties today." She nodded curtly and promptly turned and left.

Caroline devoured the food on the plate, which again was a simple meal of eggs, toast and fruit and a glass of orange juice. She had about an hour left so she decided to return to Wuthering Heights. It was a good way to pass time and it kept her mind from wandering to the unpleasant things that had transpired.

Sarah returned exactly on time and nodded. She got off the bed and followed Sarah down the hall and then another and down the staircase. She walked Caroline back through the house through a maze of rooms until they arrived at what appeared to be a dining room of sorts, although not nearly as decorated as the rooms in the front of the house. On the floor there were dozens of shoes and boots and on the table shoe polishing supplies. Sarah pointed at the table. "This is your duty today. You can sit on the floor. There is newspaper so you do not get polish on the table or the carpets. Shine these and when you are finished, you can call for me on the intercom there." She motioned towards a box on the wall. Caroline nodded unsure still of how to use it. "They should be polished perfectly" Sarah added as a last thought before hurrying out of the room. Caroline glanced at the pile of shoes, _Klaus's no doubt_.

Caroline sat alone in the empty room for hours, listening to the sounds of the busy house around her. She polished shoes for hours. Around noon, another girl entered the room with food tray and set it on the table without saying a word and left immediately. Caroline thought to herself that being here was very lonely. Her only source of socialization was that of Klaus, Sarah and Mrs. Erdman so far. The other servants who came and went barely acknowledged her. She sighed looking down at her black fingers that were starting to prune from the work she was doing. Deciding to take a break she got up from the floor and took a seat where the tray was at the table and silently ate her lunch. She thought back to a time when she was in Mystic Falls with her friends Elena and Bonnie. Elena had just broken up with Stefan and had started dating his brother, but she was really happy. Bonnie had secretly been dating Elena's brother, Caroline knew, although Bonnie didn't know she knew. She smiled as a tear leaked out of her eye. How she missed them. Shaking herself back to reality, she finished her meal and sat back down to finish her task. When she was done, she lined up all the shoes and boots, then put all the supplies back the way they were. Once she was finished and made sure everything looked perfect, she rang for Sarah. "Ummm it's Caroline. I'm done with my task." She let go of the button and stared at the box. She wasn't sure if they were going to call her back. She was still staring at the box when Sarah entered the room and gave her an odd look.

"I…I didn't know if you would talk back. Can you actually hear me?" She asked the petite girl.

"Yes, but there was no need to respond." Sarah left the room and Caroline trotted after her as she had the last couple of days, back to her room. Her room was actually very peaceful, except when Klaus was there. She grabbed one of the other books she was supposed to read. It was a book on Impressionist Art. Caroline made herself read it even though it was not her favorite type of art. When Sarah brought her dinner, she didn't say a word. Caroline glanced after her when she shut the door. She ate her dinner and the same thing happened when Sarah returned. She grabbed the tray silently and then shut the door behind her. Caroline decided that she should freshen up and brush her teeth. Her fingers were stained with the polish and she scrubbed them until they where back to normal. She sighed as she looked in the mirror, her mind drifting off to what would happen tonight. Her breath became ragged at the thought of him touching her and she shuddered.

He didn't come early tonight. She started to get sleepy. She was unsure if she should stay awake. She tried to remember exactly what he said. He did say he would see her tonight. Hope flooded her mind. _Maybe he wasn't coming._ She immediately felt relief at the thought. Deciding she should lie down as it was getting late, she climbed into bed. She was out almost immediately.

A noise pulled her from her sleep. It was very late. She saw the light pour in from the hallway and a dark figure cross the room. The fear gathered in her chest. _He was here_. She heard him rustling around and removing clothing. She was grasping the sheet for dear life. The bed dipped as he climbed into bed beside her. "I know you are awake Caroline. I can feel it." He said in a flat voice. "Now turn over and greet me." She sighed as she rolled over. The room was dark; she could barely make out his features as she looked at him. He roughly pulled her towards him and crushed her lips. His hand went to her waist. He felt the material on her body. "Remove your night clothes Caroline." She started trembling. She didn't think she would ever get over the shame she felt when he made her expose herself to him. At least she had the cover of darkness this time. She sat up and pulled her white linen gown over her head. She laid back down. Again, he pulled her head towards him and began to kiss her deeply. His desire was intense. He would draw her into him; release her and then do it again. This went on for awhile. She finally caught her breath. His hands were exploring her body. Although they hadn't explored the most private part of her body yet; she said a quick prayer of thanks for that. His hands were rough on her. He didn't really care for her comfort or pleasure. He wanted what he wanted and right now he wanted to touch what was his. Her whimpers had no affect on him. He rolled her over in one movement and landed on top of her again. She could feel him against her leg. The mere size of him sent shivers through her body. In the darkness his eyes found hers and stared deeply into them. "Caroline listen to me carefully. You will not scream and you will not fight me. Do you understand?" She voiced her understanding. He could feel the excitement welling up inside of him. The first taste. He could hear her blood pumping through the veins in her neck. He turned her head to the side and exposed her neck. He lowered his fangs and lowered his head to sink them into her. Euphoria spread through his entire body. He could feel her heart pounding through her chest. Her fear was permeating every pore of her skin. How he wanted to consume her right now, right here.

She couldn't see him in the dark, she wanted to scream but every fiber of her body was forcing her not to. She felt something pierce the side of her neck and it stung for a moment but she didn't cry out. She could feel him sucking and drawing on her. Every pull weakening her against him; but she couldn't move. She lay there helpless as he devoured her. When he withdrew, he rolled off her and collapsed beside her, his stomach filled with her. She tried to roll away from him but instead he pulled her towards him keeping an iron grip on her arm. She was too weak to cry, she just drifted off into a deep sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Klaus was gone. Her hands immediately went to her neck. She could feel the wounds. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom. She could see two identical round wounds on her neck. She used a washcloth to wipe the dry blood from her neck. She gasped out loud as the terror and realization spread through her body. She heard the door open and Sarah came in with a tray. She walked out, waiting for instructions. "Klaus will not be visiting today and you have no duties today." She smiled this time and Caroline sighed a deep sigh of relief. Sarah crossed the room, removed the sheets from the bed and exited the room.

Caroline spent the day reading and listening to music. She took a long bath in the afternoon after lunch. Sarah had come in during her bath and replaced the sheets. After her bath, she decided to sit in front of the window and sketch. She picked up the sketch book and opened it to the sketch of herself. She didn't look at it before. _He's very talented_ , she thought to herself as she looked at the drawing. She sat there drawing until dinner and then went to bed early. It was a lazy day and she was grateful as she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and messages. Thank you for the feedback. I'm glad people are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I've always been struck by Klaus and his very dark personality. And despite the fact that I love Klaus/Caroline's story. I have always wanted to see Klaus turn off his humanity. That has never happened, thankfully for the people of Mystic Falls. In theory I can't see this happening as that would mean a lack of control and Klaus hates showing any weakness so I think turning off his humanity would be a weakness to him or make him feel like he looked like he did not have control of himself which would never happen.**

 _I do not own the Vampire Diari_ _es or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 3**

 _Agony is the price_ _  
That you'll pay in the end  
Domination consumes you  
Then calls you a friend  
It's a twisted fall  
Binds are like steel  
And manipulates the will to be  
And it's hard to see  
How soon we forget  
When there's nothing else  
Left to destroy  
It's a useless ploy_

-Pantera

 ** _Klaus_**

Klaus Mikaelson is a monster. He doesn't deny it. He revels in it. The thing that turns him on most is power and fear. He's had a string of victims in his lifetime; too many to count. He exacts revenge on people that cross him quickly and without mercy. It has allowed him to stay alive for over a thousand years. He is the most powerful immortal creature on the planet.

His businesses were mostly illegal and while that provided for a substantial fortune, he did desire to have his business dealings legal some day. Not for guilt purposes, but for legality purposes. He didn't relish the weekly threats from the police and other gang factions in Chicago. They were empty threats mostly but it was tiresome. The connections he had allowed him to feed, kill and dispose as he saw fit, so some of those connections would always be there. Most of his businesses were in the form of drugs, laundering and weapons. He did have a substantial hotel chain and many strip clubs throughout Chicago that served as escort houses. The girls that made it through more than six months with him usually ended up there eventually. He didn't kill them all. Occasionally one would come along that would keep his attention and he would her live for pleasing him if he was feeling particularly magnanimous.

As he walked into his study, he thought about the girl upstairs. _Caroline_. She was of great amusement to him. He smiled as he thought of the fear that drenched her every time he walked in the room. It was like an aphrodisiac. He was fascinated with the way she overcame that fear to give into him. It really was beautiful to watch. He would test her no doubt over the coming months. He liked that she didn't irritate him, asking a million questions as some of his victims do. He rather enjoyed the sound of her sobs as she violated her. He laughed to himself. Little did she know how much he was going to violate her; conquering her would be beyond pleasure for him. He reveled in visions of fucking her and tearing into that beautiful ivory skin again. He licked his lips unconsciously. _Mmmmmm_. He pushed the buzzer to call his assistant into his office.

His office was located on the third floor of the house. The entire third floor was his suite. His office was here, his bed chamber and various other rooms that he enjoyed. He rarely left it unless it was to go out, entertain a guest on the first floor, or visit one of his victims on the second floor. At this point in his life, most of his business associates met him here. It was the safest place to meet anyway. His compound was surrounded by state of the art electric fences and heavily armed guards. As he thought about the day and what he needed to accomplish, his assistant Gail walked through the door. She was beautiful, smart and amazing at her job. He often referred to her as his personal Pepper Potts. Employees were off limits to him. He liked to keep people around that were good at their jobs as he couldn't very well replace his workforce every time he was hungry.

He listed off a number of tasks for Gail and made a few phone calls. He was going over accounts and thinking about visiting Caroline tonight. He would introduce her to his darker side. He leaned back in his leather Eames office chair and stared up at the ceiling thinking about all the ways he would torture her tonight.

Snapping himself out of it, he pushed the intercom on his desk. "Sarah. Have Caroline brought to _my room_ at 7pm."

 ** _Caroline_**

Caroline had risen early again, feeling rejuvenated after a very restful day and evening _alone_. Her morning proceeded as the rest of her mornings here, breakfast, shower and then waiting for Sarah to come get her for whatever tasks lie ahead. Today was Thursday, so she knew that she was meeting with Mrs. Erdman and she was actually looking forward to having someone to talk to. As Sarah showed her into the library on the first floor, Caroline noticed that there were several books already on the table. She sat down and shuffled her feet back and forth in the chair. It was nearly an hour before Mrs. Erdman made her way into the room.

"Hello." She nodded. Caroline immediately straightened in her chair and smiled. They spent the next hour discussing Wuthering Heights. Mrs. Erdman was very intelligent and challenged Caroline's thinking. She enjoyed that. They started discussing different era's of art and classical music and ended the day discussing current events. It was shocking to Caroline how much she had missed since she was taken. She gulped as she remembered waking up in that cold, dark room. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sarah entered the library from the far entrance. She nodded a greeting at Mrs. Erdman. "Caroline. You are to be dressed and ready to leave your room by 7."

Her mood sank. That could only mean one thing. She sighed and responded to Sarah simply by saying "okay". As it was nearly 4pm, Sarah waited patiently for Caroline to gather her books and follow her back to her cell. She had taken to calling it that since she was basically living in a prison.

As she entered the room, there was a white dress on the bed, along with garters, heels and small bag of makeup. Before she could turn around to question Sarah, she had disappeared out the door. Her eyes dropped. She wondered if this would be the night that Klaus violated her fully. She wondered why he hadn't already. He certainly could have and there would be nothing she could do stop him. She went to the bathroom and started brushing her long blonde hair. She was busy getting ready when she heard the door open and close. It must be Sarah dropping off dinner she thought. Sure enough, when she exited the bathroom, there was a tray with her dinner sitting on the table. She did notice that the items and books that were there previously had been put away in one of the drawers. She sat down and ate her dinner immersed in the silence around her; her mind blank and her soul aching.

It was 7pm when Sarah arrived at Caroline's door. She walked in and nodded in approval at Caroline's appearance. She dutifully followed Sarah out the door and through the hallways. This time they didn't go down though, they went up. She started shaking visibly. As they walked up the staircase, Caroline could feel the fear swell in her bosom once again. She tried to take deep breaths in and out to calm herself. It was perhaps the most terrifying part of Klaus; the unexpected. She never knew what was going to happen. Barely anyone ever said a word to her, except Klaus and he wasn't exactly bearing his soul to her; if he even had a soul which she highly doubted.

Sarah stopped at strange looking door but did not open it. She nodded towards the door. "Go in and wait in front of the bed." With that she scurried off. Was it Caroline's imagination or was Sarah uncomfortable being in front of this door? She gathered her courage as she put her hand on door handle and pushed it down. The door opened up into a very dark space. There were strange contraptions suspended from the ceiling. It was painted black. There was a four poster bed made of dark wood with red silk sheets and many pillows. It had chains and rings hanging from it. There were wrought iron candle stands with red candles at various points in the room. Long velvet curtains covered the windows completely. She wasn't sure what to think. It was seemed very stereotypical of a vampire, only much more decadent than you would see in the movies. Caroline was so curious as her eyes searched the room, that she almost forgot about her fear. _Almost_.

That is when she heard the door, which snapped her right back into her perpetual state of fear. She instinctively backed away, the back of her legs hit the bed. Klaus entered. His eyes were dark and moody as he walked towards her. He stopped about four feet in front of her. _Ah…there it is; the sound of her heart beating so fast that it sounded like it was going to fall out of her chest_. He closed his eyes as he bathed in it for a moment before opening his eyes to look at her.

She was beautiful tonight in her white dress and heels. _Fit for a King_ he thought. "Caroline come and greet your Master." She tentatively moved towards him. Her ragged breathing echoed in his ears as she approached him.

She wasn't really sure what he wanted, so she walked up to him and softly said "Hello Master." With that he grabbed her and pulled her to him. He bruised her soft lifts with his wasting no time. He held her away from his body for a moment. A smug look came across his face. He released her and crossed the room to a chair, which closely resembled a throne. He knew the room was a tad cliché but he liked the effect it had on his victims. She followed him and sat down on the floor. He smiled, pleased with himself.

"Tell me Caroline, how many men have touched you sexually?" he studied her.

"How do you mean?"

"How many men have touched you sexually? How far have you gone? How did they touch you? I want to know!" He demanded.

"Okay..." she said desperate to calm him down. "I've only ever made out with guys. One of my boyfriends was pretty serious. He had touched my chest. That's it. That's all I've ever done." She breathed out after the confession.

"Did you like it Caroline?"

"Yes."

"Show me how he touched you."

Her eyes narrowed and she could feel that all familiar feeling of shame approaching quickly. Her cheeks flushed as she clumsily moved her hands to her chest and started lightly touching herself. She felt awash in embarrassment.

"Caroline that is not how he touched you. Show me." He demanded, this time more insistently.

She choked down her breath and pulled her dress up and started massaging her chest hoping that was what he wanted. He sat there silently observing her movement, feeling her ragged breathing and immersing himself in her shame.

"Get on your knees Caroline"

She stopped. Her dress fell back over as she got up on her knees. He stared down at her. "Come closer." She slowly crawled towards the man sitting in the throne. She was visibly shaking, although there was rarely a time when she wasn't shaking around him. "Give me your hand." He took her hand and guided it to the hardness in his jeans. He manipulated it to rub him. "Unbutton them." She fumbled a bit with the button, but finally released it. She sat back on her heels until he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back up. He stared down into her watering blue eyes. "You don't want to retreat from me Caroline, it will not end well." She nodded. Her hand started rubbing his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment and threw his head back. The wait was divine. He stood up, removed his clothes and sat back on the throne. Caroline gasped. She had never seen a man fully naked and so close to her face. She shuttered. He grabbed her hand again and started moving it on him. She complied only for not wanting him to lose his temper. He was fully erect now. It occurred to her that looked enormous. She started to tremble; there was no way that would fit inside her.

He watched her intently as he instructed her to take him into her mouth. Her jaw started to hurt almost immediately. He grew tired of her timid behavior and aggressively grabbed her by the head as he thrust himself into her mouth. Her mouth was hot on him. He could feel her saliva lubricating him and it turned him on immensely. He could hear her sputter and choke from the size of him. He grabbed her hand and put it at the base of his engorged member; all the while thrusting his hips back and forth. He could feel the pleasure well up inside of him. She was crying, but he barely heard her. He was lost in his own world right now. He thought of how he would feed from her later and what she tasted like. He grunted loudly as he spilled into her mouth, which she promptly spit out as she choked and pulled herself away from him forcibly. By the time he opened his eyes, she was sitting on the floor, a jumbled mess of nerves and tears covered in him. She was wiping the white sticky orgasm from her mouth. She glared up at him with a rebellious look. He laughed to himself. He crossed the room and grabbed something. He was behind her and picking her up by the shoulders before she knew what was going on. He locked her hands in some kind of leather restraint behind her back. She started struggling against the confinement and the realization hit her that she wasn't going anywhere. He circled around her and looked at her dress for a moment, which he then ripped from her body. She screamed out of surprise and bent over in order to protect herself. He pulled her up by her hair and looked into her eyes. "Caroline, we are going to have some fun tonight." He smiled evilly at her. He walked her towards the bed and attached a chain of some kind to her wrists that were behind her. She felt her arms being stretched up behind her. It hurt. She couldn't process the pain fast enough. She screamed at the pain on the inside and outside. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart. A kind of euphoria hit her and she relaxed a bit. She could hear Klaus behind her.

He turned to look at her. Her arms stretched up behind her. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. He grabbed a leather strap from one of the many wardrobes in the room. He walked towards her. "Caroline. Do you remember when I said not to retreat from me?" He heard her sob out something that sounded like "Yes Master." He smirked. "Good. This is what happens when you retreat from me." He could feel her body tense from her arms being stretched beyond their normal limits. He hit her fairly softly the first time…she cried out. He continued to thrash her with the leather strap at varying intensities. At some point, she had stopped crying out. Her body adjusting to the assault he had brought against her. Once he had his fill and felt satiated from his desire to hurt her, he released the chain that was holding her in place. He paused for a moment staring at the beautiful marks on her ass. The colors ranged from deep purple to light red, _it was rather like art_ he thought to himself. She nearly collapsed on the floor. He grabbed her as her knees buckled and picked her up. Placing her on the bed, he could see defeat in her eyes. She lay there staring up into the distance with no emotion in her eyes. He paused for a moment. He's seen that look before, in himself. She didn't stir as he laid down on top of her. Her body was completely relaxed. "Caroline." She looked at him defiantly, rage behind her beautiful blue eyes. "You will not move or fight me" he said as he pulled her eyes deeply into his. She nodded in compliance.

It was then that she noticed the gold in his eyes again. He lowered his fangs. She gasped inside herself. She wanted to cry out, but an immoveable force inside her made it impossible. What was happening? Why couldn't she scream? He lowered his head to her neck and she felt the burning sensation as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck and began drawing on her essence once again. His hand moved towards her hair and grabbing her hard, she could feel his intensity grow along with this desire. He began sucking harder and harder. She felt the light being drawn out of her. She was weak as she lay there, thinking that it was finally going to be over. He released his mouth from her skin and looked at her, concentrating on the sound of her heartbeat. She was alive still. _Good, because I'm not nearly done with her_. He bit into his wrist, pressed it against her lips while grabbing her head to hold it in place. She gagged down the blood being forced into her mouth. The compulsion to not fight was gone, she was pushing him away. He seemed to smirk at her as he watched her struggle beneath him. She could feel herself regaining strength, but she was exhausted. She just couldn't fight anymore. He rolled off her and lay on his back, simultaneously pulling her towards him. She resisted struggling as there was really no other option and put her head on his arm.

When her eyes fluttered against her eyelids the next morning, she was half afraid to open them. She slowly allowed her eyes to open and adjust to the darkness in the room. There was no light although she was sure it was morning. Klaus was gone, having left sometime during the night or early morning. She heard a soft knock at the door. She thought it odd that whoever it was would knock, it wasn't a normal occurrence whenever anyone would enter her room.

Her voice was ragged and she realized her throat was very sore as she answered the knock with "just a minute." She grabbed what was left of her dress and covered herself. "Okay."

Sarah stood at the doorway. She had a look of relief on her face when she looked at Caroline, which Caroline did not understand. She also seemed very uncomfortable, it was then that Caroline recalled Sarah's behavior the day before when she escorted her here. She had an envelope in her hand which she handed to Caroline as she neared the doorway. Confused Caroline reached out and took the envelope and then followed Sarah back down to her room.

The third floor was very different than the second. It was more open. There were glass doors with the exception of the one she came out of and another one down the hall she could see. There was a living room area and an office of it with a very large desk. It looked more lived in than any other part of the house she had seen and she guessed that this where Klaus spent his time. It was still extremely clean and orderly, but had an air of an occupant. She followed Sarah down the stairs to the second floor, still clutching the envelope in her hand.

She walked into her room and a peace swept over her body. Sarah had mentioned that Klaus _might_ be dropping by tonight. The mere mention of his name sent shivers of terror through her body. She walked into the bathroom desperately in need of a bath to wash off the memories of Klaus's latest violations. There was a bottle of Arnica gel on the vanity with a small note to put it on her bruises. _How convenient_ , Caroline thought. Apparently Klaus's proclivities were no secret. She wondered how they all did it. Ignored what really happened in this house behind closed doors. She shed what was left of the white dress and lowered herself into the bath. As her ass hit the water, it burned. She hadn't looked, she was half afraid, but she could feel the pain from his violent assault. But after a minute the water felt soothing. She laid back against the tub and lost herself in the warmth of the water. She drifted off. When she awoke she was still in a bath of cold water. She let the water out and bent over to wash her hair under the faucet. She got out of the bathtub and dried herself off. When she exited the bathroom she found a tray of food. It must have been sitting there as she didn't remember anyone coming in. She picked up the sandwich and started nibbling at it. _Was this really her life?_ She shook her head. She felt alone, defeated and like death was stalking her every move. She started to cry as she thought about all the dreams she had when she moved here. She wanted to finish school and move back to Mystic Falls. Now it was all gone. All of it. Now she was enslaved to a monster who simply wanted to see her suffer at every turn.

The afternoon passed quickly. She had read more of Wuthering Heights. When she put the book down, she glanced at the table where she had left the envelope. She hadn't read whatever it was yet. She was sure it was from Klaus. She crossed the room and took the envelope in her hands. She studied the writing, which was beautiful. It was just her name written across the front of the envelope. She opened the flap of the envelope and removed the paper inside. As she opened it, she sucked in her breath.

 _Caroline,_

 _I thoroughly enjoyed our time together this evening. I realize that it was not enjoyable for you. That may subside over time or it may not. I was very pleased with you this evening however and I wanted you to know that as that should bring you some joy and sense of accomplishment_

 _I await seeing you again very soon at which time we will further explore each other._

 _Your Master,_

 _Klaus_

Caroline turned the paper over and felt revolted. _She pleased him? He had to be kidding._ She wanted to die every time he touched her. She slammed the letter down on the table. _Seriously?_ She was fuming inside and out.

She spent the rest of the day thinking of all the ways she would torture him if she could, not the least of involved cutting off his manhood and grating it in a blender. It gave her pleasure to think of torturing him the way he tortured her every time he was near her.

When the door opened at 7pm, Klaus stood in the doorway as usual looking like he swallowed the canary. He was way too happy with himself. He waited as she compulsively crossed the room and greeted him. Her demeanor was different tonight he noticed. She seemed… _angry_. Yes that was the word. She was angry. He laughed to himself as he watched her glare at him while he kissed her. Knowing in a moment, he could destroy her world with a word. However, he was rather enjoying this latest display. She had fire and her rage egged on his desire.

He sat in the chair, she took her obligatory spot on the floor, glaring up at him with a look that would stop some weaker men in their tracks. He smirked at her. He didn't intend to violate her tonight, although if she kept turning him on like this he would consider changing that plan.

They sat there in silence for several minutes. He liked this stronger Caroline. He liked the weaker Caroline as well. She was a beautiful mix of strength and submission in one beautiful blonde package. He spent the evening exploring her mind. They discussed art and her family. He interrogated her about every boyfriend she had ever had. At the end of the evening, he rose and left her there on the floor, looking somewhat confused. He leaned down and tilted her head up towards his face. "Caroline, write me a letter tonight. Feel free to express your true feelings. You won't be punished for it. You have my word." She nodded.

As he passed the table, he noticed the letter he left for her. He often wrote his victims immortalizing their time together. It was one of his things. Afterwards, he would lock the letters away in his chamber and occasionally read them and remember the journey; the chase, the kill, or the release as he did not kill them all. Caroline would prove to be his most exciting victory yet. He was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unfortunately this story is going to stay dark and get even darker. This is a side of Klaus that I wanted to explore and I have the story already sketched out so while I'm open to suggestions on the characters and reactions, the story itself will stay on trend.**

 **Caroline will not always stay so compliant. However, she is scared and he is a monster. But you will see her develop some more independent traits which will actually lead Klaus to his decision in Chapter 12.**

 **With regard to her using the sketch pad that Klaus drew in. It was actually intended for her so he wouldn't have gotten mad. He likes _his girls_ to have an interest in art. One of the key characteristics I've always gotten from Klaus is that he likes polite dinner conversation. In this way, he is just controlling the subject of those conversations so it is something he enjoys.**

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 4**

 _Listen as the wind blows_ _  
 _from across the great divide,_  
 _Voices trapped in yearning,_  
 _memories trapped in time,_  
 _The night is my companion_  
 _and solitude my guide,_  
 _Would I spend forever here_  
 _and not be satisfied?__

-Sarah McLachlan

Caroline awoke the next morning with a new sense of power. Of course it was all in her head and she knew that but she felt better and that was the only thing that mattered. She noticed a set of stationary on the little table that was not there before. Rolling her eyes, she walked towards the table. _What is it with this? Letters really_? _Oh she would write him. She would write him and tell him what a terrible person he was._

She sat there fuming. Sarah walked in with a breakfast tray. Caroline noticed the sad look on her face when she saw the stationary. Caroline returned her look with confused eyes. "What?" Sarah shook her head and then walked out of the room. _Okay. That can't be good. Why would she have such a sad reaction to stationary?_ She had a pit in the bottom of her stomach that told her that this was a thing with Klaus, probably right before he killed someone. Caroline choked back the tears. _Good._ _She hoped he did kill her. It would be better than staying here and serving him for the rest of her life._ Sarah didn't even tell her that she would be back to get her, she guessed it was because her "duty" was to write Klaus today.

 _Klaus:_

 _I don't really know how to begin. I think you are a monster. How you could think I would want to write you a letter at all is beyond me. But yes, it doesn't matter what I want; only what you want so here I sit. I can think of no less pleasant way to spend my time. I'd love to know what happened to you to make you such an uncaring and treacherous monster. How sad it is that you can only feel fulfilled by dominating and hurting people._

 _I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life with you. Any fate, I'm sure, would be better than this one._

 _Yours by force,_

 _Caroline_

She folded up the sheet of paper, placed it in an envelope and addressed it to him. There. That was done. Now on to more pleasant tasks; she stood and walked away from the table. She knew that the letter would cause some reaction to him as it isn't what he would be expecting, or maybe it was what he was expecting. In either case, she didn't care. He said he wouldn't punish her. No sense in lying.

When Sarah came in at lunch, she inquired about the letter as she sat the tray down. "Is this ready?" she inquired.

Caroline turned to look at her and simply responded "yes". She retrieved the letter and promptly left.

 ** _Klaus_**

Sarah walked into his office. She hated this floor. Klaus was kind of terrifying, even though she knew that nothing would happen to her. He was extremely cruel and she had heard rumors on the grounds about the horrible things he had done to people. She was under a non-disclosure and threat of death to never repeat it, however it still terrified her.

He was sitting at his desk. He looked up and regarded her pleasantly as she extended her arm to hand him the letter. His eyes lit up. _So soon?_ That was much faster than most of his girls accomplished this task. He relished the letters. Usually they would drabble on about how someone loved them and beg for their release. It was fun for him though to allow them to spill their conscious and anger at him. The letters lent a certain amount of irony and foreshadowing to the end result for him.

He grabbed the silver letter opener out of the drawer of his desk and sliced through the paper at the top. He was excited at the prospect of reading her letter. One of his personal maids came into the office to clean up. He looked at her directly. "Leave." She quickly turned and walked out of the room without a word.

As he took the single page from the envelope, disappointed that it wasn't longer, he began to get hard at the prospect of her words. As read he read the letter though it caused a different reaction. His surprise at her words made him roar with laughter. The servants on the third floor looked at each other. They had never heard him laugh like that. She wasn't weak in spirit. She may be shy and embarrassed but she just insulted the most powerful creature in the world. He laughed to himself for another five minutes as he reread the words on the paper. He thought to himself, _we will see, dear Caroline, if we can come up with a fate that is worse_. It is true he wouldn't punish her. He gave his word and he found that keeping his word was powerful over the centuries, whether it was threats or otherwise. He _always_ followed through.

During the day, he found himself walking down her hallway several times and listening at her door. Several times, he could hear her talking to herself. He was determined to find out what made this girl, this human girl tick. He would break her and in the end she would beg him to end her.

He stopped Sarah in the hall and instructed her to bring Caroline to _his room_ that night. He required her company. He also instructed her to gather his letter as was normal procedure.

It was about 5 when Sarah walked through the door. She looked at Caroline who was busy reading and told her that she would be going to see Klaus that evening. Caroline stilled herself and responded that she would be ready. She refused to die weak. She was sure Klaus would kill her tonight or at the least break his word and punish her.

She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. Sarah would be back shortly and true to her word, Sarah returned promptly at 7 to collect Caroline and deliver her to Klaus. On the way out, she picked up the letter from Klaus. Caroline saw it but did not say anything. They walked down the hall and then up to the third floor.

Usually Klaus liked to make an entrance; however, tonight he was waiting for her. He wanted to see her face when she entered the chamber and saw him standing there. He heard Sarah and Caroline coming up the stairs. He smiled to himself as he anticipated the knock on the door. A few seconds later and the knock came.

"Come"

The door opened slowly and Caroline stepped through nervously. She did not disappoint. He could tell she was second guessing her words to him and that she was very nervous.

"Caroline love, join me here." He motioned to the red velvet couch in the corner of the large bedroom. Caroline sat down, wringing her hands while she looked at him.

"Are you afraid love?" She shook her head no. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Oh I think you are. What did you think would happen if I read that letter?"

"You you said you wouldn't punish me." She looked at him half afraid but seething on the inside.

"Oh I'm not going to punish _you_." He paused and smiled at her. It was the kind of smile that sent shivers down her spine. The emphasis on 'you' was noticeable. She looked away from him, the air was so thick with tension; one could almost slice a knife through it.

She sat down on the couch beside him. Inside, he was feeling almost giddy. It had been a long time since he had felt this kind of thrill. It was exhilarating. He wished to continue his game. "Wait here Caroline."

She watched as he left the room, sure he was going to find some terrible thing to use on her. Honestly, she didn't even care anymore. She would never let him break her. She'd come close. However, there was one thing about the Forbes family, they were fighters. Her mom was a sheriff! He may hurt her, beat her, torture her, rape her…she sucked her breath in that that thought…but he would never own her mind.

When he entered the room again, he had a young brunette girl with him, it was difficult to see her face as her hair was falling in front of her face. She was frightfully thin. She was sobbing softly. Caroline could feel the fear raising in her throat as he drug the girl besides him by her elbow. _OMG. What…what is he going to do?_ Klaus threw the girl over the edge of the bed and with a sarcastic grin looked back at Caroline and raised his eyebrow.

Before she knew what hit her, she got off the sofa and ran at him. "Please Klaus. Please don't do anything to her. Punish me. I'm the one that wrote the letter." She didn't know the girl but she didn't want someone to get punished because of her. She was much younger. She only looked to be about sixteen years old.

Klaus whipped around before she had a chance to approach him and grabbed Caroline by the neck causing her to cough from the force. "Klaus please." She was begging. He let go of the sobbing teenager on the bed and turned on Caroline studying her. _Very interesting._ He thought for a moment before he spoke. "Do I need to restrain you love?"

"Klaus please." She coughed out as he released her throat. Caroline was desperate to save this girl. He found it very interesting that she would try to save someone she didn't even know.

"And what would you give Caroline" looking back at the girl "to save her from punishment? Would you give me anything I wanted?" He narrowed his eyes and waited patiently for his reply.

Caroline knew exactly what he was asking. She backed away. Klaus raised an eyebrow at this movement. Her heart fell. She began shaking her head. "No Klaus. Please."

The girl was still slumped over the bed when Klaus moved towards Caroline. "What would you give Caroline?" His voice was harsh and demanding. Caroline couldn't speak; she was just shaking her head no. Although Klaus was entertained by this latest display, he was growing bored. He grabbed Caroline by the elbow, stopped at a wardrobe and removed some restraints. He guided her by the elbow to a chair. He then forced her down and grabbed her wrists and restrained them to the chair. Caroline was sobbing by this time. Klaus leaned down and looked her in the eyes. "Caroline. You are going to sit here. You will keep your eyes open the entire time. If you do not, I will do as I please and it will not be enjoyable. Do you understand?"

"Please Klaus." Her face was covered in tears. She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He raised his voice and leaned in to her. He was losing his patience and that was never a good thing for anyone.

She nodded her head and managed to squeak out "Yes Master." She wanted to look away. She wanted to kill Klaus. She was suspended somewhere between extreme anger and fear. That poor girl. She watched as crossed the room to another wardrobe and grabbed a whip. He grabbed the girl and attached her hands to ring at the top of the bed using similar restraints. She was twisting beneath them and screaming; begging for her life. It was a surreal scene. At some point Caroline stopped crying. There was nothing she could do. Klaus started whipping the girl. There were long red marks that resembled scratches forming all over her back and ass, some of them were bleeding. For awhile with every contact, the girl would cry out. After awhile she buckled at the knees and went limp against the restraints. He eventually stopped and picked up the girl. He carried her to the bed and restrained her again.

He turned towards Caroline. His eyes were no longer blue, they had changed to amber and were completely focused on the blue eyed blonde on the other side of the room. The lust in his eyes was apparent. He walked quickly across the room, released Caroline and then grabbed her by the arms to make her stand. "Stand up Caroline." She didn't respond. She was catatonic. He walked her to the door, pressed the intercom and told whoever was on the other end to come to his room. It was less than a minute when someone knocked on the door. He grabbed Caroline and pushed her through the opened door. He told the muscular guy outside to take Caroline to her room.

As the door shut, Caroline looked back and swallowed hard. She was terrified for the girl. She slowly turned back around and just watched the floor the entire way down the stairs and to her room. She crawled into bed a few minutes later and started quietly crying. _Had she just caused someone to get killed?_ She didn't even want to know the answer. The guilt enveloped her. She would kill him someday and she would enjoy it. Or he would kill her. Either way, this would end eventually.

As she started to wake up the next morning, she remembered the girl. She shook her head and brought her fingers to her temples, squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to block the image out of her mind.

Sarah walked in with breakfast. "Are you awake?" Sarah knew she was but wanted to be polite. "There's nothing to do today. Klaus said you may need the day to yourself. He did say he would be by to see you tonight though."

Caroline was silent. Sarah walked out of the room. She drug herself out of bed and walked towards the food. _Klaus said you may need the day_. She said to herself mockingly shaking her head. Uggggh! She hated his name. She hated everything about him. She had never hated anyone so much, but then she had never known anyone as evil as him either.

She ate her breakfast and took a shower. At least she had the day to herself. She picked up one of the new books and began reading it. It was called Leonardo's Brain and it was by Leonard Schlain. It was about DaVinci. She read a bit of that and then read some more of Wuthering Heights. She did love to read. It was a great distraction. She'd never read quite this much in her life, however, there was really nothing else for her to do besides sketch. Mrs. Erdman wanted her to bring a sketch to the next meeting on Sunday. She put down Wuthering Heights when Sarah brought her lunch. She decided after lunch she would finish the sketch she started of the grounds. It wasn't Da Vinci, but she thought it was fairly good. Time passed slowly today. She decided she should get in the shower now as it was getting later and she hadn't yet had the energy to do that. She had put off thinking about the girl all day. She didn't even know her name.

Once she was done in the shower, she sat on her bed blankly staring off into space. She wished she could talk to her mother. Her lower lip jutted out as she welled up. _No. I'm not going to cry_. Shaking it off, she stared off into the distance wondering what horrible things Klaus had lined up for tonight. Dinner came and went; still no Klaus.

It was nearly 9pm before the door handle turned. Klaus walked in, hands clasped behind back. He used his foot to close the door. He waited there. _Oh._ She said to herself. She jumped off the bed and walked towards him slowly, "Good evening Master." He smirked at her as usual and pulled her towards him, his lips crashing into hers with definite intention.

He crossed the floor to the chair. "So tell me Caroline, what did you think about our evening?" He smiled broadly expecting a hail storm of anger.

While she did glare at him, she didn't respond with anger. She decided instead to go with sarcasm. "Why, what did you want me to think, _Master_?" She added the Master with a just a hint of passive aggression.

He raised his eyebrows as she said it. This girl was fascinating to him. He'd never had anyone try to stand up to him like she attempted to. Admittedly, when he first brought her home, he thought she would just be another run of the mill girl. Either weepy and desperate or absolutely boring, there were on occasion girls that embraced his proclivities but that was boring too after awhile. Who wanted to beat someone that wanted it? He sighed as he studied her.

"So Caroline, tell me about what you are studying." He decided to switch to pleasant conversation. He rather enjoyed pleasant conversation.

"I'm still reading Wuthering Heights and I started to read Leoardo's Brain Master." She wasn't in the mood for polite conversation. She was determined to keep it short and simple tonight.

He studied her carefully for a minute trying to decide where her mind was. "Well Caroline we can either discuss what you are studying, or we can move on to more pleasurable things." He said it flatly with no fluctuation in his voice whatsoever, all the while weighing his facial expressions.

She recovered quickly and said "Fine. I'm on Chapter 3 of Wuthering Heights. I think the entire plot is a little dark, weighing love against money. I'm not really far enough into DaVinci's Brain, but I've always loved DaVinci's art. M.C. Escher, Da Vinci, Van Gogh and Dali are my favorite artists. Although Starry Night is my favorite painting; overall, I prefer M.C. Escher's body of work…Master"

His eyes perked up at her interest in surreal artists. He loved all the artists she had named. He had met them all, with the exception of Leonardo Da Vinci, personally. He smiled at her. "What is your favorite M.C. Escher?"

"Well I like them all but my favorite is 'Relativity' followed closely by "Convex and Concave'. I just liked that he was so calculated about his art. And he could use art to make people see whatever he wanted them to see."

"Yes I share that ability with him. You know Caroline, art is all about control. It is what I fancy about it. Every choice is mine."

"Do you paint? I know you draw. I saw in the sketchbook."

"I've been known occasionally to pick up a paintbrush. Yes."

"What happened to the girl from last night?" Caroline blurted out. "Did you kill her?"

He sat there for a moment holding back the amusement. "Do you really want to know the answer to that question Caroline?"

She shook her head no and dropped her head. She swallowed back the lump in her throat _. It was true. He had killed her and it was her fault._

They spent the next two hours discussing art and then Klaus rose and left. He was confusing to her. One minute he was an evil, blood thirsty killer and the next it was like he was this refined gentleman from England who liked discussing art and literature. It was infuriating. She thought to herself he was a little of both, which is precisely what made him so dangerous. She wondered if there was any part of him that was human anymore. If he ever felt bad for the things he did to people. She couldn't imagine he did. He was enveloped in rage when he was in that state and he was always so controlled, even when he was angry you could see a measure of control in it. He did what he did for effect, not for loss of control.


	5. Chapter 5

**So as seen in Chapter 4, some of Caroline's resolve is starting to come out, which was met with some terrible consequences from Klaus. As much as he enjoys her responses, he is still a serial killer. He likes the responses though. It's part of what entices him about her. So the building up and tearing down is central to the theme of the story.**

 **I realize the story took a really dark turn in Chapter 5 hence the previous warnings that it would get darker. Just to be clear, she wasn't responding to Klaus when she made the sounds, she was making the sounds in response to the violation and she had been compelled not to scream or cry. You will see some changes in Klaus now that this has come to pass and in Caroline as well. **Note: They are still not going to fall in love, however, this needed to happen to go in the direction of the story's ending. This has seven more chapters. There will probably be a follow up story with close to the same amount of chapters.**

 **Thank you for the suggestion to add the warning to the story. That has been done.**

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 5**

 _"_ _A history of bitterness_ _  
_ _You have left a blazing trail_ _  
_ _If you had been a hammer_ _  
_ _I'd be a broken nail_ _  
_ _You gave me nothing -_ _  
_ _Nothing but regrets_ _  
_ _Don't think it's over -_ _  
_ _It's not over yet"_

-The Eurythmics

 ** _Caroline_**

She sat up straight in her bed. She had a dream that she was being chased, probably by Klaus. She was terrified and running down a long dark hallway. She could smell the blood. It was all very Count Dracula-ish. The last couple of days had proven uneventful. Sarah had said that Klaus was out of town on business, whatever that meant. Speak of the devil, the door handle turned and Sarah walked in with a breakfast tray. She quietly sat on the table. "Good morning Caroline. Klaus will be home this evening and I expect he'll want to see you. I'll confirm that later after you have your study session with Mrs. Erdman." She nodded and then headed for the door.

She rolled her eyes and shivered. It had been so quiet in the house. It was Sunday and seeing Mrs. Erdman was about the only thing she looked forward to here. She quickly ate her breakfast and took a shower, knowing that Sarah would be back at 10am.

True to form, Sarah returned to escort her to the library where Mrs. Erdman sat with her usual pile of books. They discussed Wuthering Heights as was the normal procession. Caroline had finished the book this week as there was a lot of down time. Klaus left no instructions for duties, so she was able to stay in her room and read a lot. She was almost done with Leonardo's Brain as well and they discussed that at length. Caroline had shown her the sketch she did of the grounds. Mrs. Erdman loved the drawing and asked if she would sign it. It confused Caroline but she acquiesced to the request. After lunch, they started discussing another book called 'Dorian Gray' by Oscar Wilde, another book that she had not read. Sarah entered the library around 3:30 and confirmed her suspicions that Klaus would want to Caroline tonight, then escorted her back to her room.

Caroline sat on the window sill staring out at the grounds for a few minutes. It was particularly sunny for such a cold day. It was November. The frost had started to settle on the flowers and trees during the evening and morning. Sarah had said that she would be by to get her at 7pm, not that Klaus would be here at 7. Her heart sank. The thought of going back into that room made her sick. She dropped her head. She knew there was nothing she could do to escape her fate right now so she resigned herself to her fate and slowly headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

While she was in the bathroom, Sarah had come in and put a dress on the bed. When Caroline exited the bathroom she noticed the flowing white dress, she mumbled to herself…"creepy white bride of Dracula dress" and shook her head while she pulled it over her head. Klaus seemed to have an affinity for all things creepy.

When Sarah returned, Caroline followed behind her as always. When they arrived at Klaus's room, Sarah had knocked, however, there was no answer, she grabbed the handle, pushed it down and pushed the door open. "You can wait for him inside."

She walked across what she considered her hell and slowly turned to close the door. She felt drained of energy and hope. The only lights on were from the candles, adding to the ' _creepy bride of dracula_ ' theme already in her head.

Klaus entered with the same smug look he always had. He was dressed in a suit though. It looked as if he just stepped out of GQ. It was very irritating. He nodded at her and smiled while he stood just inside the door after closing it. "Good evening Caroline." It was almost too pleasant for her.

She walked towards him, resigned to her obligations. "Good evening Master." He leaned down and kissed her softly. She wasn't prepared for that. She peered at him as though there was some awful surprise coming. Instead, he just stood there and studied her face for a moment. Walking towards the seating area to the left, he removed his jacket and draped it on the arm of the sofa.

"How are you feeling Caroline?"

"Oh you know, the normal…trapped, hopeless, scared….Master." She said gravely. She wasn't being sarcastic.

He smiled to himself before turning around. His face went straight and his eyelids dropped a little as his gaze slid up and down her body. "Caroline I want you to lie in the middle of the bed."

She hesitated for a brief second, thinking better of disobeying, she turned and crawled onto the middle of the bed and lay down. She stared off to the left side of the room, trying not to think about anything, lest she start crying and completely lose it right now. He took his time, removing his clothes. She heard him opening a cabinet, she didn't look though. She didn't want to know. When he climbed into bed beside her he was wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, no shirt. His mouth started to salivate at the scent of her body. He gently pulled her chin towards him and began to kiss her; softly again. This was really confusing Caroline and she began to get really scared. Thoughts of what it could mean filled her mind, and her thoughts were racing along with her heart. He started kissing her as his cold hands started exploring her body. He could hear her heartbeat and how gloriously fast it was beating. He could feel his desire growing for her.

His hand reached the bottom of her white dress and he pulled it up, caressing her thighs in between. She was instinctively trying to hold her dress down as if it would somehow protect her from him. He paused, holding her head in place and looked deeply into her eyes. "Caroline, you are not going to scream or be scared. You are not going to fight me. You will relax completely and let me do what I want to you and you may even enjoy it. Do you understand? I want you to repeat it back to me."

Enslaved to his words she repeated, "I will not scream or be scared. I will not fight you. I will relax completely and let you do what you want to me and I may even enjoy it. I understand." And while the fear in her mind was so present a second ago, now it seemed like a distant memory.

He continued to kiss her and draw her body into his. He leaned up and pulled the white dress over her head. As he admired her body, he smiled. Every second of this night would be decadence.

He started to kiss her again, while caressing her exposed body gently. His hands explored her glorious breasts and pinched her nipples. He leaned over to taste her nipple and as he did he rolled on top of her. She gasped the air in as she felt the weight of him on top of her. He was kissing her deeply and more insistently by the moment. He could feel how hard he was and it felt amazing to be on top of her. He stared down at her; his eyes filled with lust. Using his knee, he spread her legs and moved his hand between her legs. Her eyes were glass, emotionless. As much as he loved her reactions, he was not in the mood to fight with her tonight. It had been a rough couple of days and he just wanted to indulge in her. All of her.

His fingers started exploring her folds expertly. He rubbed her clit gently with his forefinger while his middle finger pressed into her center. A soft moan escaped her lips. It startled him. He hadn't expected that, although he did compel the idea into her that she may enjoy it. He started moving his finger in and out of her. Her soft wet walls were gripping his finger tight. His forefinger joined his middle finger and started moving in and out of her. She was so tight. She was going to feel amazing once he explored her fully.

He reached down with one hand and started to remove his bottoms. He wasn't ready to take her yet, but he wanted to feel himself against her naked body. Once they were off, he lay on top of her, kissing her and feeling her warmth, inside and out. It was addicting. After a few minutes, he started kissing her skin and trailing them down to her navel. He used his hands to spread her legs apart, appreciating what was his. His tongue attacked her folds, licking and sucking, swirling around her clit. She was so wet and delicious. He wanted to inhale her.

As he was tasting her, he slipped two fingers into her. Her slick walls opened up to him causing him to moan. He pulled himself up even with her face and stopped suspended above her. "Caroline. Do you remember what I told you?" She nodded. "This may hurt for a minute, but it will subside. Do you understand?" She nodded again, a single tear falling down the side of her face.

He positioned himself at her opening. He could feel the resistance. He pushed the head of cock in just a little and felt her walls give way a little bit. Then with one movement, he pushed his entire length into her completely. She didn't make a sound. He was lost in lust. She was so warm, wet and tight. It was divine. He started moving in and out of her slowly at first, then faster. He leaned down and started licking and biting at her nipple. A small sound escaped her mouth as he caught her nipple in his mouth once again and started sucking on it.

He came back to her mouth drawing her into a long and deep kiss. He knew that he would not last much longer. She was gripping him tight and the friction was intense. He turned her head to the side, lowered his fangs and then bit into her savagely.

As he was drawing her into him, he felt the lust inside him erupting. The temperature in his body rose as he drew on her one last time. His body shuddered violently as he came in her. He tore his mouth away from her neck, not wanting to kill her just yet. He exhaled loudly as he collapsed on her. He didn't move for a long while.

Caroline had started to think he had a heart attack or something. Her head was screaming at her; her violent rage and fear all tucked inside her mind. It wasn't until after he rolled off her that she started to cry, not understanding why she wasn't able to fight him or scream or anything. She just laid there obediently waiting for his next violation.

He violated her many times that night; his assaults growing rougher each time. By the morning she had lost count of how many times. Some she was half asleep during. He was voracious and his appetite had no end. Finally sometime in the early morning hours, he fell into a deep slumber beside her. She managed to fall asleep somehow with him holding her arm in a vice like grip.

She didn't stir until she heard a soft knock at the door. She sat up and looked around her, letting the realization wash over about what had happened the previous night. She got off the bed, looked around for the dress and pulled it over her. She looked at the blood stained sheets. It looked like she had been murdered. In a way she had she thought. All of her innocence and hope was there on the bed, taken from her, just like her previous life. She was going to die here and she knew it. Turning around, she slowly pushed down the handle and set off down the hallway after Sarah.

Sarah had told her that she would be alone today. He seemed to like to give her a day to herself after he did whatever horrible thing he did done. She knew it wasn't guilt. He probably just wanted to give her some false sense of security or hope so he could rip it away from her again. When she reached the room, she immediately ran a bath. When Caroline exited the bathroom, she noticed the stationary had been put back on the table. She sat on the bed, gathered her knees to herself and began to cry softly. This was horrible. It was like dying slowly. Maybe no physically, but mentally it was the worst punishment. Dragging it out; taking every bit of her resolve and hope. It was worse than dying. At least if she were dead she wouldn't have to see him ever again. She looked at the stationary several times. Sarah brought her lunch which she ignored. She moved the chair to the window and just stared out with a blank look on her face. When Sarah came back in the evening, she removed the lunch tray that was untouched and left the dinner tray. "Caroline. I left the stationary because Klaus wants you to write him a letter." Caroline ignored her and continued to stare out the window.

Sarah looked at the girl sitting at the window. It was a scene she had seen many times. It was playing out the same way it always did. That was why she didn't get close to the girls that came to Klaus's mansion. There was always the danger of them just not being there the next day. Most of them slipped away just like this before they disappeared. She didn't ask questions, but she knew deep down inside what happened. She said a prayer for Caroline. She liked her. She really hoped that things would turn out differently for her. She silently turned and walked out of the room. Later that evening Sarah came and removed the untouched dinner tray. Caroline was still sitting at the window in the chair with her legs pulled up under her chin and her arms wrapped around them.

The next morning, she noticed that Caroline was in the bed when she entered the room. She sat down the tray and looked at the stationary. It was untouched. Klaus wouldn't be happy. She sighed. She walked over and touched Caroline's shoulder. Caroline jumped back when she felt her touch. "I left you breakfast. It's time to get up. You don't have to do anything today, but you should eat. You should write a letter to him. He'll be here tonight and he'll be angry if he doesn't receive your letter before then." She was trying to help her. She couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Klaus rounded the corner to Caroline's room seething with anger. She had one thing to do in the past two days, one thing. He pushed down the handle and slammed the door behind him. "Caroline! Get up."

She was laying in the bed, covered in pillows and blankets. He glanced over at the food tray which was untouched next to the equally untouched stationary. He quickly crossed the room to the side of the bed and yanked her up by an arm. "I said get up Caroline. Did I not make myself clear?" He pulled her out of bed so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Please just kill me." Her eyes were puffy and red. He sighed. So we have reached the stage of bargaining. He yanked her up and pulled her across the floor to where the table was. Then he turned on her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You will eat Caroline and you will write me a letter. Do you understand?"

She pulled her eyes away from him when he was done speaking and responded. "Yes I understand Master." Her voice sounded broken and flat.

He threw her in the chair, which almost tipped over from the force. She picked up the fork and started to eat little bites of the food in front of her. When she was done, she pushed the tray aside. He leaned against the wall, watching her silently, as she picked up the pen and paper.

 _Dear Master:_

 _Please kill me. Have mercy on me and just kill me. I know you are going to anyways._

 _Caroline_

She folded the paper and handed it to him. His patience was wearing thin. He was disappointed that her fighting spirit had diminished. He flipped open the page and read it. He rolled his eyes and let it drop to the floor. "Fine Caroline, you want to die?" He walked towards her taking big strides and yanked her up again. She stumbled to her feet as he pulled her behind him. She was half elated that it would be over soon and half terrified that it was going to hurt and be very violent.

He didn't compel her. He didn't say a word, he threw her on the bed, lowered his head and then ripped into her neck. He was resigned about killing her until she raised his arms against his chest and started pushing. Not that she could move him, but the movement meant there was still some kind of fight left in Caroline Forbes. He withdrew his mouth and looked down at her tear stained face. Narrowing his eyes he said "That's what I thought." Deciding he wasn't done with her yet, he pulled up the skirt of her dress. She started thrashing against him. He didn't want to compel her this time. He wanted to feel her struggle. He ripped her legs apart and stood between them as he released his erection from his jeans. "That's it Caroline. Fight. I want to feel it. I like it when you struggle." He pushed into her tearing into her flesh. She screamed and fought him the entire way. He was holding her tight with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he crashed his hips into her, forcing himself inside of her. She wasn't wet this time, he thought to himself smugly. The violation turned him on even more when he smelled the blood. He started ramming his entire length into her harshly and without mercy. It would be a lot for the most experienced woman. He could feel himself nearing his apex. He grunted loudly as he came. When he was finished he looked down at her. "Caroline, you will die when I say you can. And until then, I will enjoy every bit of you that I want to, whenever I want to. I won't punish you any more for your disobedience the last couple of days, however don't test me love. You will lose." He leaned down to kiss her which added slightly to the humiliation. He stood up, pulled his jeans up and walked towards the door.

Caroline sank down to the floor as soon as the door closed. She was holding her head in hands sobbing loudly. _He wouldn't even kill her._ After awhile she stood up and shakily walked towards the bathroom feeling completely defeated. She soaked in the tub for a good hour before returning to her room to sleep.

Her life felt so hopeless. She didn't begin to know how to survive this. She closed her eyes, pretty sure he was gone for the night.

The next morning Sarah walked in with breakfast as was the ritual. She noticed that Caroline had eaten. Caroline sat up half way and looked at her. She got out of the bed and made her way to the table. Sarah sighed and turned towards the door to leave.

"How do you do it?"

Sarah stopped. "I'm sorry?" She replied.

"How do you just go about living your life with what goes on here? How do you live with yourself?" Caroline was staring back at her dead in the eyes.

"I'll be back at 10am." Nervously Sarah turned and walked out the door; brushing the conversation out of her mind. She didn't want to think about Caroline's question, because honestly she wasn't sure how she lived with herself.

Caroline ate most of her food and took a shower. She didn't feel like doing anything. She just wanted to stay in her room and sleep, but obviously that was not a choice. At 10am she followed Sarah to the library and saw Mrs. Erdman sitting at the table. She liked Mrs. Erdman, even if she was in on the whole Klaus serial killer fascade. She wasn't sure that Mrs. Erdman even knew what went on here behind closed doors. She decided not to find out. They discussed the books. Caroline told her that she hadn't read in a couple of days because she wasn't well. She promised that she would continue to read that day though.

Sarah came back for her at 3:30 and told her that she would be seeing Klaus this evening. Caroline just dropped her eyes and sighed. She got back to her room and read a little bit. She liked the book so far; Dorian Gray's struggle with beauty and youth. She imagined that people felt like that when they aged. She wondered if she would age. Shaking her head, she headed to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

At 7pm, they were headed down the hall. Caroline heard a commotion in the landing below. She looked over the railing as they climbed the stairs to the third floor. There was Hans holding a girl with a burlap sack over her head. One of the servants removed the bag and there stood a fairly thin girl with auburn hair. Caroline watched with curiosity. It was strange watching the same scene unfold from a different point of view. By the time they had reached the top of the stairs, the girl was looking around much like Caroline had the first night. She swallowed hard and looked away as they rounded the corner to Klaus's room. They passed Dracula's Dungeon, which confused Caroline for a second as she stopped and Sarah continued. Caroline took a few quick steps to catch up. Instead they went further down the hallway to the only other solid door on the floor. Sarah knocked. She heard Klaus reply "Come". Sarah pushed open the door and allowing her to pass and then shut the door immediately after. She stood there frozen to the floor for a moment, when he spoke. "Caroline, love, welcome." He looked at her checking for her heartbeat. Normal, he sighed.

Caroline approached him slowly. "Good evening Master." She said it quietly but respectfully. He crushed his lips on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth drawing her into a frantic and hungry kiss. He withdrew searching her eyes. "Welcome. This is my bed chamber." It was a beautifully decorated room. There were pieces of art everywhere. It was a very large room as well with a fireplace on one wall with a seating area in front of it. Next to the window stood a wrought iron easel with a canvas on it turned away from door so that you could not easily see the subject. The room was lavish with marble pillars and a marble floor covered with large oriental rugs inlaid with gold. The bed on the far side of the room was huge. She had never seen a bed that big in her life. Its canopy looked like it was carved by hand and was ornate with rose vines and flowers climbing the frame of the bed and white sheer linen curtains gathered at the corners. The headboard was even more ornate. It had what resembled a moon and a wolf howling surrounded by trees and rose vines. The bed clothes were shiny gold and looked very expensive. There were pillows of every size in the same fabric.

He motioned to the seating area where she saw a tray of food and two decanters. He told her to sit on one of the couches. The meal was different. It was much more ornate than usual. The Cornish hen was baked until it was golden and was accompanied by small seasoned russet potatoes and sautéed green beans. Klaus poured her a glass of wine. Then he grabbed the other decanter and poured himself a glass of whatever. Caroline could have sworn it was blood.

He sat back on the sofa. "How are you love?" He watched her with anticipation. "Please eat" he motioned with his hand.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly. She picked up the fork and knife and sliced into the Cornish hen. It was unnerving having him watch her eat. She chewed slowly. She thought for a moment that maybe he poisoned a food, but no, that would allow her to die.

He asked her about her day and how her studies were going. All the while avoiding the gigantic elephant in the room; she was amazed at his love of polite conversation. After she finished eating, he showed her some of his art. If she actually liked him, she would have complimented it, he really was very talented. It must be all that murderous tension inside him screaming for attention. She wasn't far from the truth actually.

The evening was all around pleasant considering she had to spend it with a murderer and rapist. Of course when he grew bored of polite chit chat, he showed her to the bed. He ordered her to remove her clothes before she got in bed. She didn't cry that night refusing to give him anymore tears. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about the new girl in the foyer. She wondered if she would get to talk to her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**You will see Klaus start to unravel a bit because of Caroline. I repeat, he is not going to fall in love with her so don't expect that, however, he is increasingly aware of the distraction that she is causing in his life and it becomes infuriating to him. You will also see the entrance of another TVD / TO character. Although she is nothing like the TV character, it is in fact a version of her. The story is half way done. I'm anxious to finish it. :)**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Make up your mind_

 _Decide to walk with me_

 _Around the lake tonight_

 _Around the lake tonight_

 _By my side_

 _By my side_

 _I'm not gonna lie_

 _I'll not be a gentleman_

 _Behind the boathouse_

 _I'll show you my dark secret_

-The Toadies

Caroline heard noises in the hallway outside of her room. Curiously she approached the door. She saw the girl the previous night and wondered if it was her. As she leaned her head towards the door, the handle started to turn. She jumped back, realizing it was time for breakfast.

Sarah was so startled by her presence that she almost dropped the tray. "What are you doing?" Caroline turned and walked away. "Nothing I heard some noises." Sarah walked to the table and sat down the tray.

The door there leads to her room; she nodded her head towards the back of Caroline's room. Caroline turned and looked at the door. "Can I…" her voice trailing off.

"You might as well. You'll be spending some time together now that there are two of you. It's not against the rules. However, I would not suggest hanging out in the evenings unless Klaus tells you that it's okay or he's out on business." I'll be back at 10 for both of you.

Caroline rushed through her breakfast and shower so she could go talk to the girl in the adjoining room. She knocked on the door lightly; her excitement was palpable at having someone that was in the same situation as her. Of course, she didn't know if the other girl would even be in the mood for company. She heard the girl say "come in". Caroline opened the door and saw the girl sitting on the bed looking around like the room was going to swallow her. She was much cleaner. Her dark brown hair fell over her shoulder in waves and her hazel eyes were as haunting as any she had ever seen. Her lids were heavy and she looked thoroughly distraught by the entire situation. The room was absolutely identical to Caroline's. Same paint, same bed, same curtains. She sighed as she approached her carefully.

"Hi. I'm Caroline." The girl backed away rather suddenly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Caroline tried to reassure the girl. "I've been here for several weeks." The girl smiled weakly, the corners of her mouth barely turning up, still not trusting the stranger in front of her. The girl had just gotten out of the shower which brought back memories of her first evening in the mansion.

"My name is Hayley," she mumbled.

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry, during the day it's usually nothing horrible. It's the night time…" she decided against the warning as she didn't want to upset her. Caroline approached her slowly. The girl started gathering her senses and went to stand. "You really should eat," Caroline motioned with her hand towards the tray on the identical table in the corner."

Caroline decided to leave her so she could eat, she exited quietly and shut the door. About 40 minutes later, Sarah showed up at her door and knocked. Caroline was so used to her just walking in that she was thrown off a bit, however, she then opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Sarah was in Hayley's room collecting her for whatever meaningless task Klaus had assigned them for the day. She was surprised when they headed upstairs instead of downstairs; so surprised that an audible sound left her throat. Sarah turned to look down at her as they climbed the stairs. "He's out of the house today." When they arrived on the third floor there was a flurry of activity happening. There were maids cleaning and different servants coming and going.

Sarah showed them both to Klaus's bed chamber where a mountain of clothes sat on the bed. Conveniently, right in front of the bed sat two ironing boards and irons. Caroline visibly rolled her eyes, which Sarah caught and returned a semi-harsh stare. Chewing on her lip, she realized her mistake and dropped her head a bit. Sarah left instructions that she would be back at lunch and soon thereafter would have another task for them.

As Caroline and Hayley ironed, Hayley started to relax a bit and open up. Hayley had been in the same place that Caroline had and from similar circumstances. Caroline wondered how many girls Hans did this to. She was from a small town in Louisiana just outside New Orleans. She asked questions about the mansion and what happened, however, Caroline was unsure of how much she should say. The last thing she wanted was for her or Hayley to get punished, knowing full well how awful that actually was.

So she skirted around the subject and answered as politely as she could without giving away any of the gory details. It was amazing how easily it came to her and she thought of Sarah, and finally had an inkling of what life must be like for her on a daily basis.

Sarah brought lunch in around 1 and they sat and talked; eating and chatting the entire time. Caroline felt like a new person having someone to talk to. It was the first time in the mansion that she didn't feel terrible and alone.

When Sarah returned, the girls looked up from their finished lunch. "Follow me." They followed her down the hallway to another room across the hall from _Klaus's room_. There was a glass door and inside you could see gym equipment as well a number of weapons. Caroline's heart jumped. "Don't bother…" Sarah said catching her expression. "They are all wired and you wouldn't make it out of the room alive." They went into a small outer room which contained several ceiling height cabinets. When Sarah pulled them open, they revealed an extensive collection of jewelry; both women's and men's. "I suggest you start on either side." She pointed to the jewelry cleaner and rags on the floor.

Hayley glanced sideways at Caroline. "Do you think?"

"That they are real?" Caroline finished. "Yes I believe they are." They both stood there in amazement for a few moments and then sat down to begin their work. Caroline started with a chain that looked to be platinum and silver with a crest of some sort on it. It was very heavy and seemed almost ceremonial. It had black stone with a gold encrusted shield on it. She poured the cleaning solution on a rag and started cleaning the piece. They had cleaned their way through half of the room when Sarah made an appearance. They updated her on their progress.

On the way down the stairs, Sarah told Hayley that Klaus would be by to see her this evening, then turned to Caroline, and he will be by to see you as well. Caroline's heart sank for Hayley. She knew what she would go through tonight. The humiliation and fear; although Hayley genuinely didn't seem afraid right now; she knew she would be before night's end. She bit her lip trying not to let the concern show in her eyes.

As she entered her room, she wondered if she would be first or last. She picked up Dorian Gray and was determined to read for a couple of hours. She hadn't gotten that far into it and she hadn't read for days. She appreciated the conversation between Lord Henry and Basil as they discussed vanity, propriety and intellect. Oscar Wilde had a way of describing the sounds and colors and she could almost imagine the garden where Basil sat with Lord Henry. She was lost in the book when she realized that it was nearly 7pm. She jumped up and quickly went to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, as was her ritual before Klaus came. She stared off into space for a moment. She had not thought about him that much today; she had been too busy chatting with Hayley. The memories came flooding into her mind once again, reminding her of her status in his life. She chewed her bottom lip as she stepped into her bedroom.

Klaus came in a few minutes later, looking at her expectantly. She did her obligatory greeting. He returned that with his usual violation of her mouth. This time though, he did not sit in the chair as he usually did. "Caroline love how was your day?"

She told him about the afternoon. He narrowed his eyes at the fact that she had gotten so close to Hayley in less than day. It wasn't jealousy, more possessiveness. They both belonged to him and he wanted no complications where they were both concerned. He could foresee trouble if they got too attached to each other. He stayed only for about an hour before he departed for Hayley's room. She heard the faint sound of a door closing in the room next to hers. She heard nothing else for the rest of the night; she listened expecting to hear screams or the sounds of Klaus hitting her. Perhaps his first night with Hayley went better than hers. She drifted off to a restless sleep.

It was the same dream, or mostly the same. She was running down a hallway in a white dress. The front of the dress covered in blood. She was frantic to get away from something or someone behind her. She felt trapped as if she were in a labyrinth that there was no escape from. She turned and screamed.

She woke up in a cold sweat. She hated that dream. She had had it several times and each time it was same. Her running with blood on the front of her white dress; and although she never saw Klaus, she was quite sure that he was the one chasing her.

It was very early. The sky was barely starting to turn blue. It had that frost chill about it. She glanced at the iPod and it was nearly 6am. She decided to get her shower out of the way and get ready. Once she finished showering, she searched out the sketch book and pencils and sat at the window sketching the morning sky. Flipping the page, she also drew the hallway that she was running down in her dream. She was sure there was no significance; however, it was very eerie and it the dreams did bother her a little.

Sarah came in at 8 and delivered her tray and told her that she would be going alone to perform her duties today. Caroline's mood dropped a little bit. Klaus had always given her a day to recover from whatever awful thing he had done. Ignoring her breakfast, she rapped on softly on the door leading to Hayley's room. She heard Hayley squeak out "come in". When Caroline entered, she saw Hayley lying on her bed. The bed was spotted with blood here and there, causing Caroline to shiver. Hayley looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Caroline smoothed her hair back and told her it was okay and that she probably wouldn't see him tonight; which sadly for Caroline probably meant that she _would_ see him. She smiled, deciding that Hayley probably needed some time alone. _Uggh! She hated that man. There was nothing even remotely good about him. He just terrorized women and hurt people._

Caroline went through her day, picking up where she left off the day before and got another cabinet and a half done of the jewelry collection. She was back in her room, when Klaus entered, much earlier than usual. She didn't know he was coming for sure as Sarah usually gave her some kinds of a heads up. She performed their ritual hello and watched while he paced the floor measuring his words. "Caroline you cannot talk to Hayley about what happens here."

"I haven't." She assured him. "I...I mean I've talked to her about the schedule and mundane things but not about you." He leveled his gaze at her studying her facial expression. Her heart was beating calmly and didn't indicate that she was being untruthful.

"Caroline if I find out any different, there will be consequences." Caroline wasn't sure what happened the previous night but Hayley was obviously shaken and Klaus was acting more like a jealous boyfriend than the blood thirsty serial killer that he usually portrayed.

He had been thoroughly uninterested in Hayley the previous evening. He did feed on her and fuck her, she did not have the misfortune of being a virgin like Caroline, so the chase wasn't nearly as long and he wasn't nearly as entertained by her. The only reason he had really purchased her at all was for a diversion.

He sat down in the chair, looking up at Caroline first then towards the floor, indicating that she should sit. He was studying her silently. She was infuriating him, not because she was particularly misbehaving; but because she was so enticing to him. He had torn her down several times since she had been here and watched her beg for mercy. He watched her fight and then recant; all the while enjoying her reactions and feeding off her fear.

Suddenly and with the force of ten men, he grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her towards his crotch. The movement was so sudden; that Caroline fell forward and off balance. Readjusting her position, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with venom, while he used his other hand to unbutton the waist of his jeans. He yanked them down and forced her face towards his protruding and rigid shaft. She choked as he forced himself down her mouth. He was moving her head with both hands now. She was coughing and sputtering as he did so; trying to use her hands to push herself up and away. There was no moving; his hands had a vice like grip on her head and she couldn't budge or fight. A torrent of tears spilled from her eyes as he continued his aggressive invasion. He held her head on him as he violently spilled his seed into her mouth. When he released her; she fell backwards. He sighed as he darted his eyes back towards her. Oh how he would make her suffer some day for the torment she brought to his life.

He got up and left without saying a word and stormed up to his bed chamber. His mind filled with visions of slowly and painfully draining the life from her.

Caroline pulled herself together and picked herself up off the floor, still reeling from the scene that was fresh in her mind. She wiped her face clean from the tears and walked towards the bed. She sat there for a long while just rocking back and forth, knees drawn into her chest and arms hugging them. She started to sing softly, trying to comfort herself and recover from Klaus's brutal abuse.

He was pacing back and forth; the blood lust screaming through his mind. He had to kill her. As entertaining as she was, he could not afford to be so distracted. He flew out of his room in a blind rage and took off towards the second floor knowing what he had to do. As he approached her door with the determination of gladiator, he stopped dead in his tracks. From behind her door, he could hear the sound of singing. It wasn't loud, although he could hear it perfectly. The rage dissipated from his mind as quickly as it came. He turned on his heel and returned to his room, funneling all of his feeling into the canvas sitting on the wrought iron easel in front of his window.

The next morning was Wednesday and the morning proceeded as usual. Caroline and Hayley followed Sarah down to the library. When they entered, the conversation continued much like Caroline's first day except much shorter. Mrs. Erdman handed Hayley a copy of Dorian Gray and the book on DaVinci. They spent the day discussing both and before they knew it, it was 5:30pm. Caroline was a little bewildered by the late hour. Sarah did not say much on the way up the stairs, except that Klaus was indisposed and would not see either of them this evening. Caroline glanced sideways at Hayley and smiled ever so slightly.

They decided to eat dinner together and stayed up for a good part of the night discussing their families and friends. Caroline went to sleep that night with a false sense of security and confidence. She thanked God for having someone else to talk to. She also said a quick prayer that Klaus wouldn't do something awful the next day to either one of them.

The next couple of days passed without any appearance from Klaus. His last interaction with her had been violent; yet uncharacteristic. Caroline spent the days working and talking to Hayley and in the evenings, they read, discussed the books they were reading and chatted. Life seemed to be okay for the moment. Friday afternoon, Sarah relayed to Hayley that she would be going to Klaus. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and forced the visual out of her head. Hayley nodded and sullenly walked to her room. Hayley never discussed Klaus and what happened; she had to hate him though for the brutal and vicious monster that he was.

It was late when Caroline was woken up by the sound of Hayley's door closing. Caroline sighed with relief that she had returned. The next morning, she started to knock on the door, but thought better of it. She remembered the day after the first time she visited Klaus's room and thought it would be better to let Hayley approach her.

She ate breakfast. Sarah was not coming today so she spent the day reading and listing to music. Around 2, Sarah brought in lunch and said that Klaus would be here to see her. She hadn't seen him for four days and was starting to hope that meant he was away or that he died in some tragic unforeseen accident.

She kept glancing at the door; her stomach was doing somersaults as a result of her nerves. When he opened the door, he stood there for a moment before entering. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do or say, maybe for the first time ever in his long illustrious life. His anger towards her was a weakness he decided; refusing to give into it, he entered her room.

"Caroline" he nodded and stared at the floor.

She approached him cautiously and said "Good evening Master." He took a step towards her causing her to jump a little in her skin. He regarded her closely as he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth; his blue eyes meeting hers in an equal and intense stare.

He walked towards the chair and took a seat. "How have you been love?"

"Fine…" she said with reservation in her voice. She wondered to herself if this would be another night of polite conversation or if he would go with option b and choose his other preferred way to spend his evenings of torture, rape and beatings. She much preferred the first so she added "It's been a quiet week."

"Yes I had some business to attend to out of town." He told her that he had visited Detroit to meet with some business associates. He didn't go into detail, but he talked about the city and the shambles that it was in. He described an epicenter of violence, drugs and the sex trade.

They discussed the book she was reading; The Picture of Dorian Gray. He really enjoyed discussing literature; she could tell when he started pointing out the different dark themes of the novel. Some of them she hadn't gotten to yet, as she had just finished the first couple of chapters.

He rose suddenly from the chair and extended his hand to her to help her from the floor; an extraordinarily unusual gesture coming from him. He walked towards the bed with her and motioned for her to sit next to him. He didn't make any overt movements or challenges. He pulled her towards him, brushing her hair aside and exposed the soft flesh of her neck. Caroline braced herself for the contact as she felt his fangs graze the side of her neck, before he finally sank them into her. Withdrawing from her, he rose and left quietly.

On his way back to his room, he searched his feelings. Did he care for her? No. He was sure of that. She is definitely a distraction though and he had become somewhat possessive of her. He needed to find a way to reduce her back to an object, lest he find himself making stupid decisions about her welfare. She was nothing but a blood slave and that's what she needed to stay. His control over her was intoxicating.

He decided the next night he would play a little game with them both. He smiled sinisterly to himself as he envisioned her anger.

Caroline woke up the next day. It had been five days since Klaus had abused her. She was very happy about that turn of events, although she dreaded thinking about what would happen when he was truly through with her. She and Hayley were assigned the extraordinary task of organizing Klaus's drawers. It didn't take long with two of them; they were then able to move on the equally exciting task of sorting out paperclips by color.

By lunch, they were finished and headed back to their respective rooms. Klaus was gone again, which was perfectly fine with Caroline. Sarah did drop the news that he would have a guest the next day. She wondered how that would work. _Was he going to introduce them as the house slaves that he tortured and raped? Maybe just maybe he would keep them locked away and they wouldn't have to see him at all._

Sunday came and went like all the other Sundays here. Caroline and Hayley sat in the library talking to Mrs. Erdman; with no comprehension of exactly how different this evening would be. Sarah gathered them early to return to their rooms. There were dresses on each of their beds; however, they much dressier than the normal gauzy white plain dresses that were usually left. Caroline's dress was blue with an empire waste and beading around the neckline. Hayley's was very similar only green minus the beading on the neckline and had a sash.

It was around 6:30pm when Sarah came to collect them and escort them downstairs. _Better downstairs than up._ As they entered the foyer, they took a turn to the right instead of the left they normally turned into the library. Through a set of glass doors in a very ornate formal living room stood Klaus; dressed to the nines in a suit. He glanced over at the girls, _his girls_ , as they entered the living room. "Caroline, Hayley…welcome."

It was hard not to notice the other man in the room. He was very tall easily exceeding six feet, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was beautiful with very chiseled features and sculpted body. His presence was intimidating; he eclipsed Klaus by at least three or four inches but much broader and intimidating, if that was possible. Klaus stepped forward, "Sebastian, this is Hayley and Caroline." It was all very formal and high brow. Sebastian moved forward and kissed each of their hands, smiling up into their eyes as he did. Caroline wondered what kind of associate of Klaus's he was, her hair stood up on her arms, sensing or imagining the threat of the man that stood before her. She glanced out of the side of her eye at Klaus, who was beaming. Something didn't feel right about the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonus two chapters in one day. I am taking a break tomorrow though. I need to work out some of the finer plot points in the next five chapters. We saw the entrance of an associate of Klaus's that is loosely based off Alexander Skaarsgard (another favorite vampire of mine). It won't concentrate on him though as this story is specifically geared towards Klaus and Caroline. This is a monumental turning point in the story.**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 7**

The virginal brides file past his tomb

Strewn with time's dead flowers

Bereft in deathly bloom

Alone in a darkened room

The Count

-Bela Legosi's Dead

Her sense of foreboding was not relieved at all as they followed Klaus into a very formal dining room. As with the rest of his mansion it was tastefully and beautifully decorated. The long table, inlaid with dark wood spanned almost the entire length of the room. Beautiful crystal candle holders decorated the center of the table. A glass and crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room. The room was painted in a soft muted gold and had delicate trees in a slightly darker gold cascading up the walls. A large cabinet at the end housed beautiful bar and dinner glasses as well as an entire set of china. It reminded Caroline of Gone with the Wind and what she imagined Scarlett O'Hara's dining room must have looked like before the war. The table was set in a formal setting with crystal goblets and fine china. _Klaus's dream scenario 1, three people forced to share a meal and pleasant conversation with him; a literal captive audience,_ she thought to herself. As the table was quite long, all four place settings were located at the far end with Klaus settling into the head of the table. He motioned to his left to Caroline and to his right to Hayley and Sebastian.

The servants, an older woman with a tightly secured bun and a younger man with a large protruding forehead entered and served wine to all of them. Klaus' raised his goblet to make a toast. "Were't the last drop in the well, as I gasped upon the brink, Ere my fainting spirit fell, 'Tis to thee that I would drink." Caroline was polite although the entire display was fairly strange and she raised her glass and took a small sip of the wine. The evening dragged on, with Klaus recounting tales of his life and Sebastian returning tales of his. Sebastian was quite amused with himself as was Klaus, causing both Hayley and Caroline to roll their eyes when they weren't looking. Dinner was amazing though, they were served rack of lamb with various sides of differently prepared vegetables. It was quite decadent. After the servants had served and cleared dessert which was simple, strawberries and homemade whipped cream, Klaus suggested that they adjourn to the music room. It was through a door and down a short hallway.

They crossed a threshold into one of the most beautiful rooms Caroline had ever seen. White sofas were stationed on either side of a solid white baby grand piano. Marble statues were positioned all around the room at each window. The windows had flowing gold coverings. In between the windows was placed a wrought iron candle stand, although there were three large crystal chandeliers suspended from the ceiling equal distance the entire length of the room. A large marble fireplace stood at one end with a large painting above it that suspiciously echoed a painting she had seen by Monet. She imagined that there was a great possibility that it was real. The glass doors on the opposite side were opened and one could see a lavish garden just beyond them lit by a tremendous fountain. The furnishings were all very modern and from the looks of it, very expensive. The sofas each had what would turn out to mink coverings thrown across them in a very purposeful way.

As they sat and were served cordials by the servants; Klaus sat at the piano. As he started to play, Caroline was drawn into the music that was flowing from the baby grand. His technique was extraordinary; at least it appeared that way to Caroline until she recognized the piece that he was so effortlessly playing. It was Beethoven's Funeral March Piano Sonata. The only reason that she even recognized it was because her father was obsessed with Beethoven when she was growing up and she had heard it more times than she cared to. She swallowed hard wondering if there was any significance to the music choice. He continued through the piece as if he was Beethoven himself. It was really quite chilling.

When he rose, he bowed slightly. It was polite to clap and everyone did. As he took a seat beside Caroline, a smirk came across his face. "Caroline, you have an interest in music, do you not?" He stared at her unrelenting. She looked at him and shrugged in a non-committal way, then looked quickly away.

"No I could never play like that." She smiled nervously.

"No not the piano, but you sing don't you love?" Her face went white as she politely shook her head no. Klaus was very amused with himself. "What was it?" He paused. Caroline stared at the ceiling, her cheeks turning red. "Ah it was Brahm's Lullaby wasn't it?" He leveled his stare directly at her and lost the smile from his face. She turned to look at him; the flush of anger cascading across her face as she realized he heard her. Still she maintained her composure. She smiled politely trying to brush it off in hopes that he would let it go. "Caroline love, why don't you sing for us?" Her hesitation was evident. She sat there a moment longer, before he broke the tension and said "Caroline…sing for us." It was no longer a request. She threw a glare his way as she stood; the flush of embarrassment spreading across her face simultaneously revitalizing his lust.

She stood and walked to the back of the piano and shifted back and forth a few times wringing her hands. Her eyes dropped and as she raised them she started singing. His chin dropped slightly as his eyes burned into her. When she had finished singing, relieved that the humiliation was over for now, she immediately turned to sit back down on the sofa beside Klaus. They all clapped for her, not that it was any consolation.

As they finished their cocktails, Klaus turned to Sebastian and told him that he was welcome to enjoy Hayley for the rest of the evening if he cared to. Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Fine, let me show you to Hayley's room." Hayley looked distraught at this news. She was not as good at maintaining her composure as Caroline. She was shaking visibly. Caroline smiled trying to comfort her. Caroline herself was slightly terrified at the turn of events. Klaus guided Caroline up the stairs and down the hall to Hayley's room where they bid Sebastian and Hayley goodnight. Caroline's eyes dropped as Klaus once again gripped her elbow and led her through the hallways and up to the third floor.

She had caught his mire tonight; the anger seething from him as he steered her into his room. Refusing to cry, she was dying inside knowing that it was not going to be a good night. He pushed her through the door causing her to fly forward. She managed to catch herself before falling on the ground. "Remove your clothes!" He shouted at her. She pleaded with her bright blue eyes before unzipping the back of her dress and pulling the dress over her small and quaking frame. She looked back at him on the verge of rebellion when her mind flashed back to the last time she had done that, instead she withdrew into her mind slightly. "Wait here." He turned and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later he returned with a glass of alcohol which he downed in about three gulps. He then crossed the room and picked up the restraints which he used to tether her hands to each side of the bed. She was standing there, her stomach turning and terrified of the monster that stood before her. He grabbed a long thin and round piece of wood and glowered at her.

"What am I being punished for?" she practically yelled at the irate man in front of her.

He stopped for a moment. "Punished love? This is not a punishment. This is for my amusement." He lowered his gaze and laughed to himself as he brought the cane down across her exposed thighs. The pain at contact was so intense that it made her scream out. It was sharp and concentrated in one spot. He brought the cane down again with exacting force across the stripe that was already there. She cried out again and again as the implement sliced through the air and made contact with her skin. Pain rippled through her body but wouldn't seem to dissipate. She was starting to feel dizzy from the pain and somehow it seemed to lessen even though he seemed to be increasing the amount of force. At one point, she looked down at her thighs and they were bleeding. The red stripes criss-crossing each other in a haphazard pattern; her skin looked lumpy and deformed. He threw the cane to the side and released her hands. She fell to the floor in a heap. With long strides he crossed the room from her; his gaze concentrated on the lovely blonde. "Come here Caroline. I want you to crawl to me. Because that is what blood slaves do. They crawl." His words were callous and his voice venomous. When she didn't respond, he walked over and pulled her up by the hair to stare into his now amber eyes. "CRAWL."

Throwing her down to the floor; he crossed the room once again. Caroline was beside herself. She pulled herself up and pushed herself forward with all the will she could muster. Her head fell forward as she shuffled her legs along the carpet slowly and painfully. When she reached his feet, she reeled back and looked at him. Half of her was glaring; the other half begging for mercy or death. "Kiss my feet Caroline" He said delighted at her internal torment. She went to kiss his feet and he moved out of the way, forcing her into a game of cat and mouse. Only the mouse in this case was a treacherous evil sadist who was delighting in her demise.

Growing bored with that game, he picked her up by the shoulders and threw her towards the bed. He landed on her with the full weight of his body, grabbing a fist full of hair on each side of her face; he forced her into a deep and violent kiss. His blood lust was rising to the point where his fangs were protruding from his gums. He growled in her ear as he nuzzled his head into her neck and then jerked his head away.

He rolled her over and pulled her further into the center of the bed. The pain of her thighs against the bedspread was causing her tear up, although she refused to cry or even move. He kneeled between her legs, observing her and used his hands to part her cheeks. She was too far gone to even feel the humiliation she normally would have felt. She felt the bed shift as he leaned over to get something from the nightstand. She closed her eyes upon feeling something cold rubbing her other entrance. She squeezed her eyes shut as he manipulated his fingers in and out of her. She felt the first stab of pain as he violated her. She didn't cry out, she just lay there unable to move, unable to speak. At one point he laid down on top of her to continue his assault. Throughout the night she could vaguely recall him attacking her again and again. She thought to herself that she was going to die and felt relieved at the prospect. She was ready.

Her entire body ached when her eyes flickered open the next morning. Her muscles were atrophied and her body felt like a lead weight. She was sore and she could hardly move. Disappointed that she was awake; she dragged herself from the bed and went to the bathroom. Blood was smeared all over neck and legs. Looking into the mirror; she didn't even recognize herself. Her eyes were vacant and her hair was tangled beyond comprehension. At some point during the assault, she passed out, although she could recall images throughout the night, she was mostly out of it.

She leaned forward slowly towards the running water and cupped her hands under it to splash water on her face. _How much longer could this go on? Why didn't he just kill her?_ As she was patting her face with the towel when she heard a light knock on the door. _Sarah._

Caroline opened the door quickly; a look of rage spread across her face as she stared her down. Surprised Sarah took a step back; partly out of fear. Caroline passed in front of her, glaring the entire way, not waiting for Sarah to lead the way. She slowly made her way down the staircase and to her bedroom; closing the door in Sarah's face before she could even say anything. For a moment, Caroline panicked as she remembered Hayley. _OMG Hayley_. She ran to the door on the opposite wall and knocked. She was relieved when she heard a quiet voice mutter something. Caroline didn't wait, she threw open the door and ran into Hayley's room. Hayley was hidden under layers of sheets and blankets.

"Hayley, are you okay? Hayley had been crying all morning. Caroline stroked her hair. She hadn't washed her blood stained face and she could see the pattern her tears had left in the crusted blood. Hayley was not in much better shape. Her body was bruised and beaten. Caroline sucked her breath in and whispered to Hayley that it would be okay. _One way or another, it would be okay._ She thought sadly as she stared down at Hayley. Neither of them ate that day, nor read. The air was thick and depression about their hopeless circumstances had begun to set in for both of them.

By dinner, they were hungry and they ate together in Hayley's room; Caroline because she knew already how Klaus felt about his slaves not eating and Hayley because Caroline made her eat so she wouldn't get in trouble. Caroline was desperately trying to come up with a plan; something or anything to get them both out of this. There was just nothing. The only possibility was for Klaus to kill them, which at this point seemed to be the best option.

It was several days before Sarah came in with news that Klaus would be visiting. Caroline showed no emotion about it. She felt dead inside. The fact that he was coming neither caused fear, nor relief. _So he was coming. Who cares?_ The bitterness welled up in her throat like a stone. She swallowed hard before she excused herself from Hayley's room, hugging Hayley as she left.

Klaus walked through the door straight-faced that evening. No smile graced his face and he regarded Caroline with a slight indifference. He had conquered his fascination with her and reduced her to nothing more than a blood slave. He felt released of the burden of looking forward to her fights and passive aggressive quips. She approached him flatly and said her greeting. Her eyes were dead and she looked devoid of any feeling. He lowered his eyes and let them roam over her, searching for any sign of resolve. There was none. He sat in the chair and motioned to her with his eyes to sit at his feet. She lowered herself to the floor. "Caroline. How are you love?"

"How am I? I fucking hate you...that's how I am _Master_." She seethed at him through clenched teeth. _Ah there was the resolve that he was looking for._

"Caroline mind your tone with me, lest I give you something to really hate me for _love_." He didn't flinch. It was just fact. She may hate him but she would mind her manners in his presence.

While her tone softened slightly, her glare did not. At one point her defiance started to infuriate him so he leaned forward and slapped her across the face hard, more for her benefit than his. It was a momentary set-back. Something was familiar to him though; he recognized that anger and rage. He had seen it in his own mirror.

They traded semi-pleasant conversation the rest of the evening. Her cold and calculated responses a far cry from what he expected though. He had imagined that he had broken her; however it seemed that it had had quite the opposite effect. He was curious to see if Hayley responded in the same way. From his understanding, Sebastian was very hard on her so he wouldn't be visiting her tonight and honestly he didn't care to. Hayley did not hold an interest for him other than a toy.

He stayed through the night, reinforcing the fact that Caroline belonged to him and that he could do whatever he wanted to her and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.

The next day came and went with only the occasional interruption from Sarah delivering food. They were both in Hayley's room when she came in and announced that they would both be seeing Klaus that evening _together_. Caroline's heart sank a little remembering the poor girl from the last time. Hayley picked up on the look, "What Caroline?" Caroline closed her eyes as she shook her head and forced herself to smile at the girl.

That evening as they drudged up the stairs to the third floor, Caroline was feeling nothing. It was bound to be horrible so she might as well get it over with. She was secretly praying, no begging God that she was the girl that would die tonight.

Klaus swept into the room like the Lord of the Manor, grinning and holding his hands out. "Ladies. Welcome." He seemed to be in a really good mood…for Klaus...which would probably prove terribly dreadful for them.

Caroline rolled her eyes, accidentally within his view and nodded "Master." Hayley responded the same way without the eye roll. Klaus looked at Caroline directly in the eyes, his blue eyes burning a hole through her, "We'll discuss that later love. For now you can have a seat in the chair." His obscure smile a passive aggressive reminder of the brutal monster that he actually was. Caroline obediently crossed the short distance to the chair and sat down. "Hayley please have a seat on the bed and wait for me." He walked to the closest wardrobe and removed leather restraints that were connected to a long chain. Caroline sucked in her breath and placed a hand on each arm. He nodded at her as he placed the restraints on her wrists and attached them to either side of the chair. Leaning down, his eyes clouded with contempt. "Love don't close your eyes. You remember the rules yes?" She glowered at him and nodded.

He took a number of implements out of the wardrobe and laid them in front of Hayley. She was trembling. Caroline stared at the floor silently moving her feet below her; being unable to bear looking at Hayley. He had attached each arm to either side of the bed; forcing her almost to her tiptoes. Her arms were stretched upwards and pulled until they were completely straight. Caroline could hear the sobs starting to escape from her lips as he started to beat her. "Caroline are you watching?" She forced her eyes towards him, refusing to cry but inside dying for Hayley. She wished she could hug her. He continued to lay into her for another 45 minutes before she finally buckled at the knees. Her screams turning into moans of pain.

Finally, he undid the restraints and threw her on the bed. Thinking it was over Caroline started to relax. That was when he turned and stared at her, a demonic smirk spreading across his otherwise beautiful face. She sank back in the chair, choking down her breath as he turned on Hayley and began to attack her. At one point his body raised up and she could see a change in him as he collapsed back on her. When he came up again, he was covered in her blood; throwing his head back and growling. He was no longer a man, if he ever was, he was an animal and a vicious animal at that.

He turned on Caroline; his face still contorted into some kind of wild beast with his fangs still extended. He unlocked the chains. She screamed at him and somehow managed to slap him in the process. Caught off guard by that, he threw his head back and roared with laughter. Growling, he yanked her towards him and kissed her hard, the blood lust pumping through every pore of his body. She could taste the blood on his mouth, Hayley's blood. She felt her stomach start to convulse; she then started pounding her fists on his chest and screaming at the top of her lungs, alternating between "I hate you. Fuck you. I hate you." And "Hayley I'm sorry." Grabbing Caroline by the hair; he dragged her towards the door. She was still lunging at him, which seemed to make no impression on him whatsoever, when the guard showed up and Klaus pushed her out of the room. "Come back as soon as you are done. We have a situation to clean up." That statement sent Caroline into further rage. "You evil bastard. I fucking hate you. I'll fucking kill you. I swear I'll kill you." While her fists made no impression on Klaus, the guard was certainly having a difficult time holding on to her. Klaus slammed the door. The guard finally managed to pick her up and carry her to her room. She screamed at Klaus the entire way down the hall; not shedding a single tear until the door was slammed shut, then the tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall. She heard the door click and ran to the door trying to open it but it was locked. She then ran to Hayley's door which was locked as well.

She thought of Hayley. She was her only salvation here and he had taken that away too. The vengeance was spreading through her body like thick black tar. All she wanted was to kill him, not caring if she died in the process, as long as he was dead.

True to form, Klaus did not show up the next day. Caroline refused to speak or leave her room. She did eat, knowing he would go raving mad if she didn't. She didn't care; she just had no desire to see him; not that she ever did. She sat at the window the entire day staring out into the cold wintery world. It was mid-November by now. The window pane was clouded with frost. Although there was no snow, the trees were bare and the grass was dying and the sky was a cold grey.

The same thing happened the next day and the next. Her hope, like the flowers in spring, was gone with the dead of winter. It was nearly a week later from the day Hayley was murdered that Sarah came in to tell her Klaus would be by. Caroline just stared out the window. _Let him come._ She wondered if she could break the glass and stick the shard through the artery in his neck; just as he had done to Hayley. Rage filled her once again. She knew that he wouldn't kill her, she didn't understand why though. It seemed to be some crazy control thing with him. She pondered that for a moment and wondered if she didn't want to die, if that would have the opposite effect. Maybe that was the key to ending her misery. She would test that theory later.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Some of them, I can't say which are already part of the outline :) I'd hate to ruin the ending though, especially when there are only five chapters to go, well four now. Like a freak I designed the entire floor plan for the house today. The site won't let me post links though. :(**_

 _ **As far as Klaus's motivation when it comes to Caroline; he doesn't care. He can be hard when he wants, soft when he wants, but it's all about what he wants. His instincts are based on control. He cares that she is a distraction. In some way, he is drawn to her and that's a weakness to him. And while it is enough to keep him entertained, for awhile, eventually he will grow bored with the effect on him. The closest example I can think of is a stalker, that is obsessed and then kills either for the passion or to get rid of the cause for distraction. It's not in the way of love though. This story is all about the control and dominance. He may have enjoyed the humiliation but he is also all about polite dinner conversation. I think he would humiliate her further but it would have to be about him, in my eyes it wouldn't be with other people. He didn't give her away because of his possessiveness of her. He didn't feel possessive of Hayley. He recognizes that, that's why he keeps her alive. The control over her is like a drug to him. He likes to build her up and then tear her down. Even the letters are a measure of control. He likes to reread the letters that he sends to his victims. Don't get lulled into a false sense of security :) You'll see more of a back story in Chapter 8.**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 8**

When Klaus entered Caroline's bedroom, he noticed the disarray of the room. Blankets were strewn and pillows lie on the floor. Caroline didn't stand up when he entered the room. He watched her with morbid fascination wondering what she would do. Their last meeting had been somewhat traumatic. Anger and aggression were the least of the adjectives he would use to describe what he did to Hayley. Admittedly, he did it to force Caroline's hand; to humiliate her for being so present in his brain. His desire to dominate her was unlike anything he had felt in 800 years.

Looking up, her blue eyes lacking the sparkle they once held. "Caroline, love, come greet me." She started to turn away, her eyes drifting towards Hayley's door. After a minute she stood and walked towards him stopping a few inches short of his reach. With a hoarse and quiet whisper she managed, "Good evening Master."

He surmised that she was grieving by the state of the room, which was exactly what he feared when he noticed they were getting close. However, now that situation had been dispatched; there was nothing else to think about besides him. He wasn't a jealous man, but he was possessive of what was his. And Caroline was his for however long he desired her to be.

Contrary to prior events, he did not invade her space, he simply turned and walked towards the chair in the corner of the room where he sat down. He silently watched her cross the room to sit at his feet. Taking an envelope out of his jacket, he reached his arm towards her for her to receive it. "You can read that later love and respond."

She looked up at him, very calculating, trying to cover her lackadaisical state of mind. "Are you going to kill me Master?" Her affect displayed no anger, no aggression or passive aggression. It was simply a question and it moved him for a moment while he studied her. _Was he going to kill her?_

That single question burned in his mind. _That seems to be the question._ "I'd hate to speculate love." He leaned forward, putting his forearms on his knees while looking down at her expressionless face.

She gathered her strength; forcing a tear. "I don't want to die." The statement caught him by surprise. He was pretty sure prior to this that she did want to die. What an interesting turn of events. Suddenly his interest was piqued once again. The metamorphosis of Caroline was indeed intriguing to him. It was unclear if it was an inability to control emotions due to the aggression against her or perhaps something much darker, a manipulation brought forth to force _his_ hand. He was unsure though and decided to consider the matter later. He much preferred to talk about more polite subjects.

"Have you read Caroline?"

"No Master."

"Why haven't you been doing your reading? I understand that you did not go see Mrs. Erdman either. You understand love that the schedule is non-negotiable here, yes? While I understand you mourning the loss of your friend, I will only allow this behavior to continue for so long."

"I understand Master. Why did you kill her Master?"

Raising an eyebrow, his voice became somewhat hard. "Well love, I did what I did because I wanted to. It is nothing more than that. I always do what I want. It is very simple. For you Caroline this is a traumatic event. For me, however, it is simply a way of life."

That was the most she would ever find out about Nikklaus Mikealson while she was alive. In fact, the confession shocked her. It was very simple for him. Killing was a way of life. She was nothing more than a passing obsession.

As he left that evening; he considered the girl. Her complexity was intoxicating to him; her responses a mystery and her submission sublime. He was drunk with power when she was present. Still there was only one ending to this story, whether he killed her or exiled her to one of the houses, at some point she would be non-existent to him. He didn't have an idea as to when that would be. Right now, he was enjoying the transformation.

He sighed as he made his way back to his bed chamber and sat down on one of the couches near the fireplace, contemplating the last time he had been so obsessed with tormenting a girl. There really was only one. Tatia. He first met her in England when he first became a vampire. She filled his thoughts every waking hour. He wanted to possess her. It was the closest he ever came to love in his long life. She was beautiful, much like Caroline. Long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes; she was fearless and independent. So independent that she decided to take another lover. Klaus had discovered it on his way to propose; funny how things turn out. Klaus's rage was unstoppable. He was not a man to be trifled with after all. Alpha male did not begin to describe him, then or now. He was beyond that. He was fierce. In his rage, he killed her, along with everyone in her family. It was then that he turned off his humanity switch. Although after a few centuries, he came to the conclusion that turning off his humanity had indicated a lack of control. And control was what it was all about. He wanted to drench himself in every human emotion; fear, love, passion, anger, turmoil. He wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline when someone's heart was about to give out because they were so enveloped by fear at the sight of him.

In a way, Tatia was to blame for Caroline. It was then that he started torturing women mostly, he wasn't opposed to the occasional man. Sexually he preferred women. At first, it was one or two a year. In the modern world though, it was so much easier. Money could buy everything, even sadistic fantasies. There was no end to the supply of fresh blood in and out of his house and how glorious it was.

He would kill Caroline he was pretty sure. Perhaps it would be during one of his little games that he so enjoyed playing with her or perhaps he would make it ritualistic. Either way, Caroline would die. As long as her heart beat, she would be a constant distraction to him; one that he did not care to have for the rest of his life. For now though, it was a pleasant diversion.

 ** _Caroline_**

Caroline had weighed Klaus's responses heavily that evening, trying to judge if wanting to live was the way to escape, dead or alive. She looked down at the letter still in her hands. Her hands trembled slightly as she knew the subject would concern Hayley.

 _Dearest Caroline:_

 _I'm sorry for your friend. I'm sure it is difficult to have lost someone that has come to mean so much to you over the past weeks. I, myself, have lost people I love. Not that it is a matter of comparison, it is not. Life is very temporary, even when it has reached its very conclusion._

 _I am thinking of a poem by Robert Frost as I sit here and write to you. It is a poem about alienation and death. At least that is what I read from it._

 ** _Acquainted With the Night – By Robert Frost_**

 _I have been one acquainted with the night._

 _I have walked out in rain – and back in rain._

 _I have outwalked the furthest city light._

 _I have looked down the saddest city lane._

 _I have passed by the watchman on his beat._

 _And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain._

 _I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet_

 _When far away an interrupted cry_

 _Came over houses from another street._

 _But not to call me back or say good-by;_

 _And further still at an unearthy height,_

 _One luminary clock against the sky_

 _Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right._

 _I have been one acquainted with the night._

 _I look forward to our next time together love. Sleep well and feel better._

 _Klaus_

Rolling her eyes and swallowing hard; the indignation forming in the depths of her belly. _The loss of her friend._ It was _his_ fault she lost her friend. She found herself wondering how delusional he was if he could completely miss that fact.

The next day Klaus sent word through Sarah that she was allowed to sit in the garden if she wanted. She grabbed her sketch pad and 'Dorian Gray' and followed Sarah out the door. It might be nice to have a change of scenery. As they walked through the beautiful music room she noticed how different it looked during the day.

The garden was beautiful and enclosed in a conservatory that spanned the entire height of the house; that wasn't apparent the night of the fateful dinner party. The huge dome ceiling was made of glass and it was very large. A beautiful fountain stood in the middle with benches on either side. Lush greenery and flowers surrounded the room.

He watched her from the other side of the conservatory. She walked in and sat on a bench. She wasn't aware of his presence there. He marveled at the site of her. It occurred to him that she had started to rebuild herself after the unfortunate events the preceding week. Quietly he approached her, as she sit there drawing.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye and decided to ignore him. She had nothing to say to him anyway. Although, she understood that her lack of desire to converse with him had nothing to do with the reality that she would talk. "Caroline love. I see you decided to enjoy the conservatory. Do you like it?"

Bothered by his sheer existence, she replied "Yes. It's very nice Master."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Well, Master, if you mean have I gotten over my friend that you savagely attacked and killed right in front of me? No. I haven't Master." She smiled insincerely.

He nodded his head backwards with a sense of exaggeration. "You know Caroline. Instead of weeping for what is done, maybe you should concentrate on being grateful that you are alive, alas it could have been you that I _savagely attacked_."

Her eyes drifted up to him. Now was her chance. "Yes Master. I'm trying to be grateful for that. I'm glad I'm not dead. It was just difficult to watch and you scare me when you are so… _aggressive_."

He raised his eyebrows as he took a seat next to her on the bench. "Well. I suppose it is quite scary, although fun for me." A nefarious grin spread across his handsome face.

Caroline tried to ignore that comment.

He rose from the bench and turned to look at her. "So I will see you later Caroline." With that he disappeared through the ball room doors. She finished sketching the fountain and walked through the ballroom and foyer to the stairs, which she climbed to the second floor. It didn't even occur to her to use the intercom to call Sarah.

As she stepped in the shower, she realized that she hadn't written Klaus a letter back. She would do that when she was done. Just as she was sitting down at the table to pick up the pen, the door to her bedroom flew open, there stood Sarah looking completely aggravated. _Oops_. "You were supposed to call me. You are lucky that they didn't just stop you and take you straight to Klaus's room."

"It wasn't purposeful. I just forgot. I didn't run away. I don't see what the big deal is." Caroline stared at her square in the eye.

"The big deal is that had anyone known, you would have gotten in a lot of trouble _WITH KLAUS_."

"What do you care? You just stand idly by while people get killed and all kinds of terrible things happen. So what! I get in trouble for 'not having an escort'. Do you honestly think that makes a difference in how my life will end up here?" Caroline stared her down, daring her to respond.

"Just don't do it again okay?" She turned around and slammed the door behind her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned back to the blank page in front of her.

 _Dear Master:_

 _Thank you for your letter. I can't imagine that my grief has an effect on you one way or another. Hayley was a wonderful girl who didn't deserve what you did to her._

 _I suppose the same will happen to me at some point, although I have hope that it won't and you will let me go. I miss my parents (Liz and Bill) and my friends (Elena and Bonnie). I don't deserve this either._

 _I can only imagine that something horrible happened to you in your life to make you this way. I'm sorry for that, but hurting others because you were hurt is not justification. The rage that you have inside will end up killing you too._

 _Your slave,_

 _Caroline_

Caroline had read somewhere that humanizing a victim might get through to a psychopath. What the hell? It was worth a try. Although she knew it was probably a waste of time. Her goal was to just try to be good and find the will to live so he would eventually end her life or let her go, but she doubted the later would happen. She folded the letter, put in an envelope, addressed it to 'Klaus' and rang the intercom. Not wanting to be bothered by Sarah again, she slipped the letter under the door.

 ** _Klaus_**

He thought intently about the evening ahead as he looked out at the balcony from his desk. He had an early day tomorrow so it would not be a particularly long night. He was calling down to give Sarah instructions when she walked in the room. He acknowledged her presence with a nod when she entered the room; holding an envelope out towards him. He smiled as he saw the handwriting. "Sarah. Arrange to have supper brought to my bed chamber tonight at 8pm and don't take Caroline her supper. She will be joining me. That will be all."

Sarah nodded and turned to leave.

The letter was a full page this time which was pleasing. He thought it amusing that she tried to appeal to his humanity. Her assessment of his reasoning was somewhat accurate, although not really her place to point out; still accurate none the less.

He finished up some emails and phone calls that he had to make and started down the hallway to his bed chamber. Once inside, he lit the fireplace and decided to paint for awhile. His painting, appropriately enough, titled 'Caroline' was just a portrait. Her haunting blue eyes framed by long black eyelashes staring forward, almost mocking and beautiful blonde hair framing her ivory complexion and perfect pink lips. He was so lost in the imagery that he didn't hear her approaching until they were almost at the end of the hallway. Turning the easel towards the window; he placed the brush on the tray and took a step away.

She entered the room, immediately eyeing the dinner on the table. Something was different though. Her affect was softer and her eyes reflecting the light of the fire, were no longer vacant. She stepped further into the room, lowering her eyes said, "Good evening Master". Klaus took four strides towards her and pulled her into his arms into a long, passionate kiss. Stepping away he motioned towards the seating area where dinner waited. He himself picked up a goblet and started to drink down the sweet nectar that was inside.

Caroline ate agonizingly slow that evening. His manhood was straining against the material of his jeans. He had to readjust his position several times while they engaged in polite conversation. Giving her a few minutes to digest her meal, we continued to trade thoughts on Dorian Gray, although she hadn't read in quite awhile, she grasped the main theme of the story.

After a few minutes, he rose, and held his hand out to her. She took and it followed him to the bed. He led her around in front of him. "Take of your dress Caroline." She complied showing no uneasiness. Standing back for a moment to admire her; he slowly caressed the skin on her arms. "Get on your knees Caroline." Again, she complied immediately. With his right hand, he ran his hand through her hair starting at her forehead and moving to the back of her head. With the other, he released his cock which was constricted in his jeans and begging for release. Slowly but forcefully he pulled her towards the head and pried her lips open. He could feel the slick inside of her mouth as her saliva coated his shaft for the first time. His body shuddered when he pulled his entire length out of her mouth and then rammed it back in her moist mouth. He was in no rush tonight. He wanted to enjoy her. He started moving his hips back and forth to meet the movement of her head. He could feel his release was imminent as he fucked her mouth at varying intensity. Fuck she felt so good. Deciding that he wanted more, he pulled out and looked down at her at the same time kicking his jeans to the side.

Offering her his hand; he led her to the bed and pushed her until she fell backwards on the bed. "Spread your legs." As she opened her self up to him, his hunger started to become insatiable. Diving into her center with his tongue, he ran it up and down the full length of her opening and lapped up the juices. Turning to her right thigh, he first licked then quickly sank his fangs into the soft supple flesh that lay spread out before him. He could feel the warm thick plasma pour into his mouth as he drew on her again and again.

Once he had his fill, his thoughts flew to ravishing her body which he did with immeasurable force. Grabbing her wrists he pinned them above her head. He drew her into a long bloody kiss and then with one motion rammed his rigid member into her tight wet center. Rocking back and forth, his head lowered to her nipple which he caught in his still lowered fangs. She jumped a little when he pierced it lightly. He sucked on the hardened nipple and could taste her blood intermingled with his own saliva.

He withdrew; sliding his hand around her tiny waist and flipped her onto her knees. He leaned back for a moment, before reaching forward, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head backwards until her back arched for him. He grabbed his cock and guided it to her opening, which waited for his violation. Roughly he slammed his hips into her, causing her to lurch forward. Using his hands on her hips to hold her in place; he began his slow and aggressive intrusion. She gripped him tightly, her slick walls massaging him to release as he picked up the tempo. He grunted loudly before plunging his cock into her one last time. He fell forward on her sinewy back twitching inside her as he poured his seed into her delicate folds.

Once he'd recovered, he withdrew from her and sat up on his knees. "Turn around." She crawled around to face him in the bed. His half engorged member still having spasms. "Lick it clean." Casting her eyes downward, she moved forward, grasping it in her hand and started to run her tongue up and down the full length of the shaft. He took his cock from her and pushed her head down further so that she could lick his balls. His head fell back basking in the sensation.

He pulled her down beside him when he decided he was finished and held her tightly by the arm. She didn't attempt to pull away and she didn't make any noise. When he looked at her a little later, she was asleep. What an extraordinary thing to sleep so peacefully after an assault he thought to himself before closing his eyes.

In the morning, he thought about taking her once more before he left, as he wouldn't be back for a couple of days. There was no time though. His plane was leaving in two hours and he was already behind schedule. He left the naked sleeping blonde in his bed and shut the door.

Seeing Sarah on his way out, he left instructions to wake her up at 9, and that she could have breakfast in his room. Afterwards, she was to meet with Mrs. Erdman. He let Sarah know that he would be gone for a few days and that everything should proceed as normal. Caroline could finish the jewelry. He also told her to see to finding someone to get her some decent dresses. He was bored with the ones she had. Caroline also had permission to sit in the conservatory if she wanted to. During the next few days, he wanted Caroline relocated to the third floor.

Sarah tilted her head at the last order. He had never done that before, not that there was any "norm" for Mr. Mikealson but it seemed like an unusual request.

There was a soft knock at the door. Caroline was oblivious until Sarah walked into the room. Caroline jumped up and pulled the sheets around her to cover herself. She placed the breakfast tray on the table and then politely told Caroline that she would be back to get her at 9:30 so that she could get ready for Mrs. Erdman at 10:30. Caroline looked around the room before dragging herself and the sheet from the bed. She found her dress at the bottom of the bed on the floor. Out of curiosity, she stopped at the easel on the way to eat breakfast. The image made her gasp. It was of her and it was remarkable. "Okay that's not creepy." She said to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions.**_

 _ **It is a very dark story I know. I kind of feel bad sometimes but the story is already completely outlined. The suicide thing has been suggested more than once. There are only three more chapters after this and while it will stay dark there is a light at the end of the tunnel…or not. :) One problem with Klaus is, if he is truly the most powerful creature on the planet, it's going to be hard to make him pay for anything. No one ever has been able to do succeed at this. The other problem is, he doesn't kill out of anger or rage. In fact, he refuses to kill when he's angry…enter the 'lack of control' thing. He is pretty much the definition of a psychopath. Caroline has her moments in this story and considering what she has been through…and the worst isn't over…she's incredibly strong. You will see him starting to loosen the reigns in Chapter 9 along with the horrible things he does. This is because he has to heighten the experience to stay obsessed, so the longer it goes on, the more it escalates but also the less he feels the need to control "everything". He's still obsessed with her, but its waning. Something will happen in Chapter 11 that will determine Caroline's fate.**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 9**

 _Empty spaces, what are we living for_

 _Abandoned places, I guess we know the score_

 _On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for_

 _Another hero, another mindless crime_

 _Behind the curtain, in the pantomime_

 _-Queen, The Show Must Go On_

 ** _Caroline_**

Caroline decided that being compliant was working. Little did she know how far she was from the truth. She decided to keep down the road of becoming the perfect slave. At least it was something. They had relocated her to the third floor, she was unsure if that was a good thing or not and Klaus had given permission for her to sit in the Conservatory. Sarah had brought her new dresses which were a little nicer than the one piece dresses she had been wearing. Maybe if she could get some more leeway, she could get to a phone or figure out a way to escape. The phone was probably the more logical choice in this case though.

The guest rooms were very different than the rooms on the second floor. Instead of just a chair there was a fireplace and seating area in the room. There was also a flat screen television and a much larger bathroom. She still had to be "escorted" everywhere though which made it impossible to discover anything that might help her.

Klaus had been gone for several days. She had been reading 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' and sketching a lot. During the day, she managed to finish cleaning all the jewelry. Some of the pieces were beautiful and all of them were real. She wondered why he had such a large collection of jewelry and where he had collected it all. It had to be worth millions. She did notice that the weapon room had cameras and was completely wired, even the windows. To her it seemed like overkill, it would be impossible to scale three stories AND make it past electric fences AND armed guards. Not to mention Klaus who was a whole other level of evil.

Sarah came that evening to bring dinner and tell her that Klaus would be returning the next day. _Oh joy. Satan himself is alive._ She went about eating her dinner and completely ignoring her. Caroline didn't care for Sarah. It was a mystery to her how someone could watch the things that happened here and just act like it doesn't happen. There was NO way she didn't know.

Caroline spent the rest of the evening finishing up 'Dorian Gray' and watching television. She felt somewhat more connected to the world now at least. Sleep claimed her about an hour later.

 ** _Klaus_**

When Klaus arrived home the following day, he knew immediately that they had moved Caroline. He could hear her moving about her room as he sat in his office. The staff updated him on things regarding the compound and he went about his work. It was dinner before he looked up and noticed the time. He called down to Sarah and left some instructions. Deciding to freshen up first, he went into his Master Bath and took a long hot shower. Opting for some linen lounge pants and a soft linen tunic, he slipped on his Birkenstocks and headed down the hall to collect his slave.

He pushed open the door to see her straightening the bed. "Good evening Caroline."

She managed a half smile "Good evening Master." She had on new dress, it was bright blue and matched her eyes perfectly and fit much better than the other shapeless dresses she had been wearing. He nodded in approval as his eyes swept over her frame. He took her by the elbow and showed her out the door. He led her through his office and down the other hallway and into his room. Caroline sucked her breath sharply at the beautiful woman sitting in the room. She had beautiful brown eyes and long dark hair. Her makeup was flawless and she sat properly as if attending a fine dinner party. Caroline looked back at Klaus who was holding his hand out towards the bed.

Her eyes fluttered and her breath was caught in her throat. Klaus walked her over to the edge of the bed, Caroline's eyes never left the woman sitting in the chair. Grabbing her wrists he stood in front of her and raised her arms out to the side as if he was inspecting her body. His eyes filled with lust as he reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress. He leaned into her closely; his lips brushing her neck. "Now be a good girl Caroline. Don't make me angry." Caroline pressed her eyelids down not even contemplating what was about to happen. He pulled the hem up over her stomach, she tried to push her dress down. Klaus met her with an angry stare and she dropped her hands down again. He finished removing her dress and she stood there shifting her knees. The blush was evident in her cheeks. He inhaled her scent, his eyes half closed; his fingertips trailing up the side of her body. Her nipples were erect and goose bumps blanketed her body. Leaning down he captured a nipple in his teeth and sucked it into his mouth. "Stay here love." He turned and opened the drawer and removed a black scarf. Turning back to her and grinning, he placed the scarf securely around her eyes. "Caroline lay down on the bed."

She sat down on the edge of the bed. Her body was vibrating from fear or humiliation, she couldn't decide. He was moving about the room, and she heard the clang of metal as he attached the wrist restraint to her and then to the bed. This time though, he attached restraints to her legs as well. She tried to let her knees fall together but the restraints were pulling her legs apart. He shifted on the bed between her legs. "Nadia love. Would you like to join us?" Caroline tried to yank her arms free; the chains just rattled against the wood. Before she could think she felt his hand on her throat and his body was pressed against her. "Caroline. STOP moving and be a good girl. Don't make me hurt you. Would you like to watch Caroline? Do you want to watch Nadia and I ravage you love?" His husky voice breathed into his ear; his rigid length ground against her thigh.

Caroline yanked her head to the side and let out a blood curdling yell to which he responded by slapping her hard across the face leaving a sting that radiated through head. "Nadia. How do you like our dear Caroline," he was somewhere over her.

"Oh she's delicious Nik." She heard the woman say in a thick European accent. She was coming closer to the bed.

Klaus backed off the bed. Caroline could hear him move the chair; at the same time, the bed moved and she felt soft hands massaging her leg.

Klaus took a seat in the chair as he watched Nadia climb on the bed massaging Caroline's thighs. She started rubbing her legs and then dragged her nails up the entire length of her left leg. Caroline visibly shivered against her touch. His hard on was almost painful; he reached down and rubbed his cock as he watched Nadia lay down between Caroline's legs. He could hear Caroline's breathing pick up; she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She was still pulling against the wrist restraints. Nadia held her legs in place. Nadia reached up with her hands and massaged Caroline's breasts pretty tenderly and then trailed her mouth up her stomach. Pressing herself flat against Caroline, she whispered how beautiful she was and started grinding her knee into Caroline's pussy. She was rubbing herself against Caroline's hip. Her dressed had inched its way up to her hips and he could see Nadia's dripping panties.

Klaus no longer interested in being a voyeur stood up and divested himself of his clothes. He came up behind Nadia, reached up her dress ripping her thong from her and buried himself inside her. Her moans enticing him to pump harder; he moved his hips at vampire speed into her dripping pussy. His eyes rolled back in his head. When he opened his eyes, Nadia was kissing Caroline and grinding against her. "Oh Nadia love. You are so fucking wet for me. Come for me Nadia." He barked as he pulled her head backwards to kiss him. "You're like a bitch in heat aren't you love? You love my cock pounding your pussy don't you?" She grunted and her body started to convulse against his as she met her release. She leaned up removed her dress which was up around her waist. Moving his hand to her throat, he was fucking her hard and deep from behind as he held her against his chest. His amber eyes all the while watching Caroline; her head was to the side and she had given up the futile attempts to get out of the cuffs. _Good._ He grunted pulling Nadia's body against his. He grabbed her around the waist and toppled her over to the side of Caroline and then yanked her leg so that one leg was draped over Caroline. He positioned himself at Caroline's opening and plunged his shaft as deep into her as he could. A loud growl escaped his lips as threw his weight down and let his tongue explore Nadia while he fucked Caroline.

It was pure bliss. He wanted to feed. He wanted to taste her fucking blood. Throwing Nadia's leg off Caroline, He smirked at Nadia. "Love enjoy." Viciously he sank his fangs into one side of Caroline's neck while Nadia sank her fangs into the other. He heard Caroline's heart beat slow down and ripped his dripping lips away from her, the dragged Nadia away as well; pulling her into a hungry kiss. Their faces were both smeared with Caroline's blood. He was still moving in and out of Caroline. She had lost consciousness at some point during their feeding. As he rammed himself into her, he brought his wrist to his mouth, tore open it open with his fangs and pressed it to Caroline's mouth. He heard her sputter and choke as his blood went down her throat. Nearing his end, he thrust one last time into her hot wet cunt; his thick cum spilling into her.

They enjoyed each other and Caroline for the rest of the night and early into the morning; taking turns feeding on her and then Klaus feeding her his blood and bringing her back to consciousness.

When Caroline awoke the next morning, she couldn't see and she was still attached to the bed. She started to struggle against the restraints and screaming, but no one came. After an hour, she gave up, realizing no one was there and no one was coming. Klaus had heard her struggle in his office, but he wasn't sure he was quite done with her yet.

It seemed like hours had passed. She really had to pee and her stomach was growling from the lack of food. When she heard the door open, her head shot up as far as she could manage and she listened for whoever it was.

"Good afternoon love. You look delicious lying here, I almost don't want to let you go." She could tell hear the lust in his voice. Her head fell back down to the pillow.

"Please..." she choked out. "I have to use the bathroom." In a heartbeat he was next to her on the bed caressing her skin and face with the back of his hand.

"What did you forget love?" His finger stopped at her mouth and he pushed it inside feeling her soft wet tongue. He laughed at her attempt to say "Mabper" with his finger still darting in and out of her mouth.

"Caroline you were such a good girl last night. Do you know how turned on I was watching you? I'm still turned on this morning." His hand drifted between her legs but then came back up to rest over her bladder. Then using two fingers he pressed down. Caroline yelped and turned her face away from him. Her bladder was in physical pain. "Please Master. Please." She cried out.

He stopped and let his hand wander back down to her pussy. He started rubbing her clit with his thumb. His cock was hard again and he decided he couldn't go the rest of the day without fucking her. He snatched his hand away, discarded his shoes and his pants and climbed on top of her. She felt dry but he didn't care. He rammed the entire length of cock into her repeatedly. "Fuck Caroline. You are so tight. I love fucking you and feeding from you. You are mine." He could feel the wave of release starting to wash over him. "TELL me you are mine Caroline" he growled in her ear.

"I'm yours Master." Her face turned away as he spent himself inside her. He rolled off her with a grunt and exhaled. Reaching up, he released the restraint above his head. Then pulling himself from the bed and putting his clothes back on, he released her legs and her other hand. He sat her up in the bed before taking the scarf from around her eyes. The light from the room flooded into her eyes forcing her to shut them tight immediately. When she finally started to let them flutter open, he was sitting there watching her with a self satisfied grin on his face. He threw his chin in the direction of a door. "The bathroom is there. I'll wait and take you back to your room."

She nodded and jumped off the bed. By 'wait' she assumed that he would wait in the bedroom, but he promptly got up and followed her into the bathroom. He stood there watching her, his body filling the door frame. She turned around and stared at him with indignation. Realizing that she had to go and she didn't have the energy to fight with him, she sat down to relieve herself. He watched her the entire time.

He returned her to her room and then walked back across the hall to his office. He wasn't sure if she knew he could hear her, but he spent the next hour listening to her curse him out. She didn't cry; she just talked to herself. When she got in the shower, it was a bit more difficult to hear her but she seemed to calm down by then. Getting back to his work, he wiped her out of his mind.

 ** _Caroline_**

She shuddered and put the previous night out of her mind. She wasn't sure why she was even surprised anymore. Every time she thought it couldn't get any worse, he found some new way to humiliate her. Freshly out of the shower, she noticed the tray of food on the table. Her stomach was barking at her lack of sustenance so she sat down and inhaled the food on the tray. Then she flipped on the television. Around 4pm the door handle jiggled and Klaus leaned in the open door frame. She straight up in the bed, he had never come in this early _unless_ you counted this morning.

"Love…if you want to get out some of your aggression, you are free to use the gym."

"Really Master? I…I don't have workout clothes."

"I'll make sure you get some. It's better than listening to you curse at me all day. Since you are on this floor, you can walk without an escort. Just don't go in any of the rooms besides the gym. Most of the doors are locked while I'm away, but I'll have the guard unlock the gym during the day when there is staff here. Understood love?"

"Yes Master." He nodded and retreated from the doorway.

Within the hour, Sarah came in bearing workout clothes and shoes. It was exciting to Caroline to be able to walk by herself somewhere and she would be able to look for quick access to a phone. She threw on the gym clothes and took a deep breath and stepped into the hall. There was no one there. Cautiously she stepped forward; as if any minute, guards were going to jump out and grab her and drag her back to her room. When she rounded the corner, she faintly heard Klaus's voice on the phone talking to someone; the doors to his office were shut. There was a guard standing in front of the windows to his office overlooking the balcony, the windows were completely covered with curtains. Caroline regarded him nervously as she walked by him; figuring he would have already jumped her had he not received the information that she was allowed to go to the gym. She rounded the corner to the gym. There wasn't a ton of exercise equipment but there was enough. She jumped on the treadmill; getting winded after about 30 seconds. She definitely wasn't in the shape she used to be in. She looked around at the room and the weapons lining the walls. If only she could get a sword or a hatchet. They were all petty medieval looking though and probably weighed a ton.

Forty minutes later, she managed to run a little bit and was grateful for the exercise as she headed back to her room. She spent the remainder of the evening reading and listening to music. Klaus did not show that night and she was grateful for that as well. She was fast asleep by 10pm.

Unknown to Caroline, Klaus stood quietly in her doorway for a long while watching her sleep and considering her life. He knew it wouldn't be long. He was filled with indifference about it. He considered flipping a coin, _live or die_? He still didn't know. It seemed a waste for him to kill her. She was so fucking intoxicating. On the other hand, _she was so fucking intoxicating_. It was a double-edged sword. He shut the door quietly and headed down the hallway towards his bedchamber. He cut through the side door of his office and into the hall on the other side before shutting his door to his bed chamber behind him.

He spent hours finishing the painting he had started. He went to his office and collected the letters both from and to Caroline and placed them in a wooden box on the windowsill beside the painting. He leaned against the wall looking at the painting and downing a glass of whiskey still considering her. He didn't know what it was that determined if one person lived or one person died. It was pretty random actually. Sometimes it had happened during blood lust, although that wasn't preferred. He hated doing anything that wasn't completely purposeful. Caroline would not pass like that though, she would be gloriously decided. It was the strongest sensation in the world, holding someone's life in your hands; deciding whether to let them live or die. It was the ultimate power that one could hold in their hands.

Tomorrow he would run another errand for another game. He would watch her as she struggled; that was the beauty of human frailty. It was the ability to struggle so hard against circumstances and fight to win the battle, only to lose the war.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I really appreciate it. I'm glad people are enjoying it. I have to finish it so I can concentrate on other things lol.**

 _ **Regarding the 'Story of O' review. Thank you for your kind words. :) I prefer the Beauty Series by Anne Rice. It was such an assault on the mind. This chapter will get a little darker where Caroline is concerned. Klaus doesn't need any help. Lol. He's pretty dark as it is.**_

 _ **Two chapters to go! This is the beginning of the end. Enjoy :)**_

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 10**

Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this  
Dare to believe  
Over one last time  
Then I'll let the

Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away  
To breathe again  
On my own

 **-Disturbed, Darkness**

Klaus furrowed his brow as he stared at the clock on the wall. Time had flown by this morning. He scarcely noticed that it was after 11, when he called down and told them to bring the car around. Usually he was perfectly on time always, but today he was a little distracted by Caroline's incessant humming all morning. _Okay so moving her may have been a mistake_. He rose and walked to the door nearest to her bedroom and paused to listen to her once again. Then without further delay, he headed down the stairs. His kingdom was a flurry of activity this morning as household servants rushed to and fro.

 ** _Caroline_**

Caroline sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes as Sarah entered and sat down the breakfast tray. She was fully rested from the previous evening and felt a renewed sense of energy at the prospect of having a tiny bit of freedom. It was Sunday, so she would meet with Mrs. Erdman again today. She had finished 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' in the previous days, so she wondered what book would be next.

She hurried through her breakfast and shower, not for any particular reason. Sarah returned at 10am to gather Caroline and take her downstairs. They rarely exchanged even a look nowadays. Caroline furious at her lack of empathy and ability to ignore the torture that occurred and Sarah a little scared of Caroline's anger which was displayed in the form of glares or outright aggression.

Caroline walked through the archway to the library and Mrs. Erdman was already sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the room with a pile of books in front of her. Caroline smiled at the older woman genuinely. She was quite sure that Mrs. Erdman was completely unaware of what went on behind closed doors. She had appreciation for her viewpoints on modern and classic literature. They spent the morning wrapping up 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'. Mrs. Erdman even joined Caroline for lunch and the two chatted away about current events, which thanks to Caroline having access to a television now she was more up to date than previously.

In the afternoon Mrs. Erdman handed Caroline a copy of a book called "Das Parfum" by Patrick Suskind and 'Art and Illusion' by Ernst Gombrich. Caroline had heard of neither the authors nor the books. Their discussions in the afternoon moved towards the meaning of art in today's world and what it did or did not contribute to society. It was a fascinating discussion and the time flew by until Sarah showed up in the doorway.

Caroline followed Sarah up to the third floor. It was around 3:30 and Caroline decided that she wanted to go to the gym. It was more of an ops excursion than an actual workout but the workout would feel good. Quickly pulling on her workout clothes she hurried out the door and almost ran out the door straight into one of the guards. He caught her by the arm to keep her balance. "Apologies Miss."

"Oh I'm sorry." She smiled at the nice looking man. He smiled back and released her arms. She never really looked at anyone closely here before as there were dozens of servants that came and went through the day. He had a genuine smile though. She hurried down the hallway and around the corner to the gym. Looking out the windows, she noticed exactly how large the estate was. It reminded her of the White House with its sprawling lawns and fences. This wasn't quite as large as that but it was still sizeable. She noticed a guard tower on one end of the estate, there were two armed guards manning it and there were several guards walking the grounds. Jumping on the treadmill, she felt exhilarated at the hope in her.

On her way back to her room, she paused at the first door on the right in her hallway. The guard who was stationed at the front was just out of her line of site. She tried the handle but it was locked. Quickly she stepped away and headed to her room next door.

Klaus sent word around 5 that he would indeed be seeing her that evening to which she rolled her eyes. A common occurrence whenever that news was delivered. There were still a couple of hours until he arrived and she pressed the intercom to ask someone, _Sarah_ , to escort her to the Conservatory. She picked up her new book and waited impatiently for Sarah to knock on the door.

Sarah escorted her down to the conservatory and then left her to her own devices. Clutching the book to her chest, she started to look around. She peered through the windows on either side, making sure there were no servants present looking for a phone or computer, there was nothing. Klaus didn't even have a television downstairs. She could hear the servants laughing a couple of rooms over and she frowned just a little and rolled her eyes.

Sitting down and giving up her 007 attempts to escape, she started on the book that Mrs. Erdman had given her. She only got through the first several pages, but it was a rather disturbing tale of a woman having a baby and left to die by his mother. _Nice_. Her thoughts went to Klaus, _maybe he was left to die by his mother_. Out of the three books she had read, this was proving to be her least favorite.

She pressed the intercom beside the door and Sarah appeared a few minutes later to take her upstairs. As they climbed the stairs near the second floor, she heard a disturbance and looked to see if she could see what was happening but she couldn't. Klaus was back and working in his office; she could hear him as they rounded the corner by his office. He sounded irritated. Although she couldn't pick up on actual words, he seemed to have an angry tone. Shuddering she thought about later, one thing was for sure, an angry Klaus was not good for anyone. Sarah told her to go to 'the room' at 8.

The next half hour passed quickly and she headed out the door towards Klaus's room. Stopping in front of the door, she raised her hand to knock. She was greeted with his arrogant reply of "Come". So she pushed the handle down and stepped into the room; nervously searching for evidence of what terrible thing he was going to do to her tonight. Klaus stood there smiling at her, looking annoyingly handsome. "Caroline love." He spread his arms in a welcoming motion.

"Good evening Master" she said rolling her eyes to the side then down to the floor.

"Come here Caroline." The way he said her name all the time repulsed her. It was like the beckoning call of death. Tentatively she stepped forward into his personal sphere and he pulled her to his chest, then leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Come love. Let's get comfortable." He steered her towards the bed. "Take off your dress Caroline." He pulled out the wrist restraints and ordered her to sit in the middle of the bed against the headboard. As she crawled onto the bed, he reached his hand down between her legs, causing her to move just a little faster to get away from his pawing. Once he fastened her to the bed, he stood back admiring his work. He flashed a smile at her as someone knocked on the door. A sigh escaped Caroline's throat as another scared girl walked into the room wearing one of the white dresses. She had her arm crossed in front of her holding her other elbow. There was sheer terror eminating from her eyes. Caroline could relate.

He did his whole routine with the greeting; he had his back to Caroline and she shook her head as he kissed the girl. Ordering her to remove her dress, the girl stood there trembling in front of him, as he turned and walked towards the wardrobe, an evil grin covered his face and he was looking directly at Caroline as if she would share in his excitement about the destruction to come. Caroline's breath caught in her throat and she quickly turned her eyes away.

He fastened the girl standing at the end of the bed, her face directed towards Caroline. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut for a second to steel herself for the coming experience. The girl was crying pretty loudly, which Caroline knew would irritate Klaus. He used the whip to start, making loud cracks as it made contact and caused her to cry out. Caroline watched the girl expressionless, refusing to give into the feelings that were welling up inside her. She felt absolutely nothing; or rather, she wouldn't let herself feel anything.

Klaus changed implements after about a half hour of the girls terrified screams. Now he was hitting her with the cane; crossing the back of her thighs. She was pulling with her arms to get away from the cane, jumping around and trying to use her feet to climb the bed. Throwing the cane to the ground he released her arms and pushed her down on the bed. He reached down between her legs, his body pressed against hers and was whispering something into her ear which Caroline could not make out.

His eyes burned through Caroline as he spread the girl's legs, undid his pants and slammed into her. The girl cried out. Not getting the reaction he wanted from Caroline, he pulled the girl up by her hair and ordered her to look at the girl to watch Caroline as well.

Refusing to give in and feeling indifference towards the monster at the end of the bed, Caroline traded an equally penetrating stare with Klaus. Frustrated, he pulled himself out of the girl and told her to climb on the bed. He walked around the bed and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her hands on either side of Caroline's knees. He climbed on the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her in place as he again started to pummel her from behind. The girl was screaming out, tears freely falling from her eyes.

Klaus put his other hand on Caroline's leg as he pushed the girl down. A menacing smile crossed Klaus's face. He held the girl there with one hand as he and Caroline traded stares. The tension was thick. He could feel his blood boiling. Letting his face change in front of Caroline, he extended his fangs and let out a deep and haunting growl. Then without a word, tore into the flesh of the girl that lay trembling below him. As he sucked the blood from her body, she pulled her eyes up. The girl pleaded with Caroline almost the entire time to help her. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and looked off to the right of the room. Klaus was in a frenzy. For a moment, he stopped to see Caroline not watching which infuriated him. "LOOK at me Caroline" he roared. Turning her head towards him, he could see the disdain written all over her face. Once again he descended on the girl; holding her head towards Caroline so that she could watch the light go out in her eyes.

She looked devoid of anything. Her breathing slowed and the girl let out a breath and her eyes closed. Klaus dropped her and then callously pushed her off the side of the bed. The girl hit the floor in a thud. Out of everything he had done to that poor girl that was the worst in Caroline's mind. He threw her away; discarded like nothing. He then turned his blood lust on Caroline, dragging her down so that she was lying underneath him, her arms stretched upwards by the restraints. No emotion was present as he crushed her body, forcefully dragging her into a deep and bloody kiss. He rammed his length into her violently and without restraint; his hand harshly entangled in her hair as he pulled. Caroline blocked out the pain as she felt this fangs penetrate the skin of her neck.

He fed on Caroline until there was a faint heartbeat. In his mind he wasn't sure if she would die on her own. He ripped his wrist with his teeth and pressed his bloody wrist to her mouth. Choking she game back to life and her heartbeat picked up pace. She lost consciousness again after a brief period of awareness.

His thirst for Caroline was insatiable as fed and fucked her for the rest of the night and early morning. He felt her go limp against him but it didn't deter him. Several times he thought about draining her and the ecstasy that would accompany that but he changed his mind citing blood lust.

He decided not to stay with Caroline in the room this morning. Usually he would drift off and catch a few hours sleep, but he wasn't moved to so he got off the bed and pulled his clothes on. All the while looking at the girl who lay in a heap on the floor; it occurred to him that he had never even asked her name. With resigned indifference to that fact, he picked her up and carried her out of the room and used his cell to make a call.

When Caroline came to the next morning she felt blank. Last night hadn't even phased her. She got up and went to the bathroom. She threw some cold water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes weren't vacant, they just looked cold. She reminded herself of a picture that you would see in a magazine of war refugees.

She pulled her dress on; noticing the girl was gone from the room and disappeared through the doorway. She could hear Klaus in his office. She walked by without a thought in her head. Her mind devoid of any emotion or reaction and walked into her room without a sound.

After taking a shower, she went about business as normal; reading her book which was quite disturbing and watching television. Sarah came in with a tray and left it on the table and Caroline ate and returned to her book.

Around 7pm, she heard the door open behind her. She didn't bother to look. She could feel him whenever he walked into the room.

"Good evening Caroline. You are well I trust?"

She rose from the sofa and turned to Klaus. "Good evening Master. Yes thank you I'm perfectly fine."

He noted the lack of emotion in her voice as she faced him with a very flat affect. His eyes traveled to her body and then to her heart which he concentrated on for a few minutes before deciding she was perfectly calm.

"I will be entertaining guests the day after tomorrow." He moved a little closer. "You will not be present for that love. You are not permitted to use the conservatory that day and unfortunately your appointment with Mrs. Erdman will have to be moved to Thursday. There is pressing business that I must attend to." He studied her as she nodded her head that she understood. There was an air about her today that he just couldn't place.

Turning he left the room and decided he would have to consider Caroline's mood swings a little later as he had much work to do before his guests arrived. It was then he decided to put them on the second floor as opposed to the third. He notified Sarah of the change as guests usually stayed on the third floor with him; however he wanted his privacy and Caroline's demeanor had left him a little bewildered.

Caroline returned to her reading as soon as Klaus departed, glad that he wasn't staying. She was happy to have the next couple of days to herself. It would give her time to explore. She wondered if the guards locked the doors when he was here but not on the floor. She knew there was a phone in the office, but that would be difficult as there was a guard located right outside the window. She wanted to investigate the room next to hers. She knew there were no phones in his room, his bedchamber or the weapons room. She had never even heard someone enter the room next door. She pressed her ear on the shared wall. The walls were thick though and nothing audible could be heard from the room next to hers.

The next day she didn't hear from Klaus. She did go to the gym to run; looking out the window and studying the grounds as she did. There was no activity outside today with the exception of the normal guards in the tower and the two on the ground. She sighed at the routine. Even if she could somehow kill Klaus and manage to get away with not alarming the guards, she'd never make it past the third floor balcony. Her only hope was to get someone here. Klaus seemed pretty powerful though and very rich so his influence probably spread far and wide. He had people to dispose of bodies for him for heaven's sake. If she did manage to find a phone, she would call her mother. Her mother was Sheriff of Mystic Falls and she knew that she would find a way to get her out of here if she could only get a hold of her.

The following day was when she'd look for an opportunity. She would wait until dinner time as she knew how Klaus was about ' _entertaining_ '. She thought it was an odd quality for a serial killer to have. Klaus's love of fine dining and polite conversation was in complete opposition to his darker tastes. He was like two different people sometimes. When he spoke during one of their normal evenings together, one could almost forget that they were talking to a ruthless monster. Caroline had found herself, several times forgetting that fact. Then he would do something horrible to remind her again. It really was a rollercoaster of emotion; his waves of generosity contrasted significantly to his waves of anger and aggression. She couldn't imagine what would drive a man to those depths. It was something more than anger though, it was inhuman. She had seen his face change, however she still wasn't sure what he was exactly. He devoured blood, but his eyes were slightly reminiscent of a wolf. Granted a very dangerous and blood thirsty wolf.

It was around 8pm when Klaus entered her room. She had thought he wouldn't be coming but there he stood staring back at her. "Caroline love. Come here." She complied. He watched her as she watched him. His eyes not leaving her as he bent slightly to pull the dress over her head; turning her towards the sofa, he bent her over with one hand and held her there. He released his throbbing cock from his pants and using his fingers first to find her opening, positioned himself pressing the head into her slightly. He then slid all the way into her. He started sliding in and out in an easy motion; her tightness gripping his shaft as he moved his hips in a repetitive motion. He climaxed pretty quickly.

Speaking not a word, he left when he was finished. Caroline shook her head and then went to the bathroom to run a bath. She laid in the bath recalling her first night in the mansion, remembering how scared she was. She wasn't scared anymore, just resolute. Closing her eyes, she sank into the warm water and let it envelope her. She stayed there for a long while, losing herself in the warmth before washing her and getting out of the tub.

She fell asleep that night, praying for the first time in weeks that whatever was in the room next to hers would help her escape. It was hope beyond hope, but it was something.

The next day there was a lot of commotion in the hallway. Caroline had decided to stay in her room until later as she needed an excuse to be walking around. She could hear the traffic back and forth in the hallway and Klaus giving orders to the servants. She was hoping he wouldn't just "stop by". The site of him made her skin crawl. She was nervous enough. Sarah brought her meals throughout the day. Caroline decided she would dress for the gym after Sarah picked up her dinner tray. It did occur to her that it was late to be going to the gym, but she thought she could just say she hadn't been feeling well enough earlier.

Finally, it was dinner time. Sarah came and dropped off the tray. Caroline quickly ate and then changed into her workout clothes. Her heart was racing. When Sarah returned, Caroline waited for her to leave and have time to go down the stairs.

Caroline first went to the gym and ran for about fifteen minutes; a respectable run. On her way back, she noticed the guard that she had run into a few days ago as the guard that was located outside of Klaus's office. He smiled at her. She smiled back brightly and a little flirtatiously. She turned the corner and then looked all around her to make sure no one was coming. As quietly as she could, she put her hand on the handle and tried to push the handle downwards. It moved without a hitch. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. _Please_ , she thought. She pushed the door open slightly and pocket of cold air escaped the room; causing her to shiver. There was no light in the room and there was a vacant echo. The darkness surrounded her. She shut the door behind her not able to see a thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions.**

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 11**

 _Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

 _-The Police_

As she quietly closed the door behind her, she felt on the wall for a light switch being careful not to make any sounds. The room in front of her shook her to her core. The room was dim, the walls black and the floor was covered with a dark red carpet. In the middle of the room stood an easel with the portrait of Caroline and underneath the easel an ornate carved box. There were three white caskets; one on each wall. Caroline's attention was drawn to a stand that was holding a larger wooden box. Her curiosity got the best of her as she opened the box. In it were hundreds of letters…letters to and from Klaus. She picked up a few and started reading. They were all the same, girls begging for their lives or asking him to kill them. She read letter after letter and suddenly realized the hopelessness of her own situation. Dropping them back in the box and backing away, she could feel the agonizing realization of defeat. She was going to die no matter what. She knew it for an absolute fact now. Part of her had been holding out hope that somehow or some way she would escape this hell, but she wouldn't and Klaus had known that from the beginning.

Awash with her new found realization, she turned to the caskets. Her insides were churning wondering if he kept the bodies of the people he killed. Gulping her breath back, she slowly she opened one of the caskets. Inside was a blonde haired girl, her skin looked alien-like. As she stared down at the girl, she found herself wondering who she was, her white beaded dress looked very old. Caroline wasn't familiar with time periods, but she guessed the 20s or 30s. She had a dagger in her chest which Caroline studied for a moment. It looked very old and had a very ornate carved handle. She started to touch the dagger and felt the compulsion to pull it out of the girl. No one deserved to rest like that.

As she was studying the girl in the casket, she heard a commotion outside the door. She panicked and let the lid drop the rest of the way which made a pretty loud sound, when she turned she came face to face with a very angry Klaus. His eyes were narrowed and he was fuming. Caroline saw a flash of yellow in them as her eyes widened and she took a step backwards. His jaw was set sternly as he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her forward. "What are you doing Caroline?" The words escaping through his clenched jaw.

She lost her voice as he stared at her with a look so vicious she would have thought he was Satan himself. Klaus wasted no time in grabbing her by the hair and dragging her from the room. He didn't say a word as he dragged her along the hallway towards his room. His stride was quick and wide and she was hurtling down the hall after him, trying not to fall as he pulled her behind him. As he opened the door to his room, he threw her down to the floor. She flew into the foot of the bed with so much force that it winded her. She tried to catch her breath as he flew towards her once again.

His rage was palpable. He grabbed her by the back of the head and threw her against the wall, she landed in a heap. He descended on her in a fury of violence. Dragging her up the wall, he held her by her throat. She was extremely out of it when he bit into her. He tore the flesh from her neck as he pulled his fangs away. She was bleeding profusely, and the life seemed to be draining from her. He roared, throwing his head backwards and clenching his fist; the blood lust taking control.

Grabbing her by the hair once again, he dragged her to the end of the bed, and threw her over the edge of the bed. She sank down to her knees and was weeping against the side of the bed. "Klaus please just kill me."

"NOOO," He screamed at her as he leaned down to be on the same level as her. He looked like a man possessed at that moment. It was terrifying. He grabbed her and pulled her up until she was lying on her stomach with her legs draped over the bed. He ripped the clothes from her and they fell in shreds around her. He grabbed the waist of his jeans and tore it open and showed no mercy as he slammed his cock into her tight ass. He wanted to punish her. Her heartbeat was solid but she was losing a lot of blood; her screams fading into soft moans. He held tightly onto her arms and pulled them above her head as he held her there until he collapsed on her; his body shuddering violently. He tore the skin from his wrist and shoved it into her mouth. As he stared down at her, he could feel the rage welling up in his chest again.

He stood and grabbed her and threw her to the floor. "You want to die Caroline? Is that what you want? I will make you suffer Caroline, every minute of your life and just when you think it is over, I'll come back and find a new way to torture you more. Your life belongs to me Caroline. TO ME. You don't decide when you die. I do. I DECIDE! I tried to be nice. I tried to give you some leeway and how do you repay that Caroline? You fucking betray me." He was shouting at her limp figure; bloody and broken on the floor.

He left the room and came back with a drink which he sat down on the table. There was blood everywhere. It looked as if he killed her, even though he didn't. She was still lying on the floor, her body trembling from physical attack she had just suffered. She couldn't move. Her eyes were sealed shut from the blood on her face. She ached to not feel anymore. He threw the glass against the wall and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the wall and pressed a panel which revealed a hidden door with a cage behind it. He opened the steel door heaved her inside. His eyes never left her as he locked her into the cage and her eyes never opened until he left the room. She passed out almost immediately after; not being able to think straight.

He needed to get the blood off of himself. It was sending him into a blood rage that he feared he would not be able to control. Immediately he went to his shower and washed all the blood away. When he emerged ten minutes later, it was if nothing had ever happened. No one had ever violated his privacy the way Caroline Forbes just had and he had unleashed his fury in an uncontrollable rage. He walked to the table beside the door and poured himself a bourbon and drank it straight down. Pouring another he walked to the sofa and sat there staring into the fire for over an hour. She was seconds from pulling the dagger out of Rebecca's heart. Mere seconds. Rebecca would have drained her and robbed him of the pleasure of that act.

 _Damn this girl. Who the hell was she to invade his privacy?_ He felt the rage building again. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that it had to end soon.

When Caroline opened her eyes, she was met with darkness. She had no idea where she was, except that it was a small space and was very cold. She moved her hand to the bars and remembered the cage. She had no idea how long she had been here. Her breathing was shallow as she lay there trying to recall what the hell happened. She felt the blood on her face, but there were no bruises or cuts.

The last thing she remembered was the creepy casket room and turning around to see Klaus. The memories started to flood in. He had thrown her into the wall and she couldn't remember a lot after that. It was hazy after that. She had visions of him raping her and dragging her by the hair. It was all very fuzzy and not something she particularly wanted to remember anyway. She drifted back off to sleep clutching what was left of her dress and covering herself with it.

When Klaus woke up the next day, he thought about Caroline in the cage. He couldn't hear any sound coming from that room so he assumed she was sleeping. He walked to his office in the morning and decided to concentrate on work for awhile. Around 10am he decided to go check on her, even though he could hear her breathing and a definite heartbeat. As he walked into the room, she was curled in a ball in the cage with her tattered dress pulled over her thin body. He looked down at her. She opened her bright blue eyes and started up at him from the cage.

"Good morning love. How are you feeling?" This was not his normal polite conversation tone, rather he sounded as if he was hoping she would say that she was dying. He unlocked the cage and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Then grabbing her by the arm, he walked her to the bathroom. He leaned against the bathroom wall intending to watch her every move. From under the sink, he retrieved a white gauze dress and threw it at her.

She glowered at him. "Love, it is obvious that you can't be left alone so do what you need to do." Her head lowered and she went about her business while Klaus leaned against the wall with his arms crossed watching her every move. Once she finished her shower, she brushed her hair out, she pulled the dress over her. She was genuinely afraid of what he was going to do to her. He could sense the fear in her, that was the thing about being a wolf; he had the innate ability to sniff out fear however faint it was.

Klaus grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pointed her back to the cage. He stood there looking at her, waiting for her to climb back in. Awhile later, came back with a sandwich which he placed just inside the door along with a glass of wine. An odd thing to go along with a sandwich she thought. He kneeled down while she was eating. "Caroline. I'm so disappointed in you. We were having so much fun love." He studied her face as she rolled her eyes at him. She finished the sandwich and he let her out to go to the bathroom.

Klaus sat in his office staring at the wall of windows in front of him. His rage had finally subsided almost completely. This had to end; the distraction had to end once and for all. He couldn't very well keep her locked up in a cage forever. First of all, it was too time consuming. He was the only one, except for the occasional guard who went in that room, which meant he would have to take her to the bathroom and feed her. He refused to kill her in anger. Although he wasn't sure that was a perfect ending to this story. He shook his head in frustration.

He finished up some emails, left some instructions for the staff and headed back to the room that held his blonde distraction. He opened her cage and stood aside so that she could crawl out. Once again, he showed her to the bathroom before he escorted her to his bed chamber. She noticed that dinner was already on the table. He motioned to the table and she sat down and ate. Klaus did not join her. Instead he made himself a drink and crossed the room to the easel.

She watched him walk by. Caroline's was trying to figure out what to do. She just wished he would get it over with. His obsession with controlling the moment of her death was frustrating. Maybe she just needed to make that decision for herself. She gulped down the wine as she thought about what she was contemplating. She had never considered killing herself before now. It just had to end. She wasn't sure how much she could take. At this point though, she doubted that he would ever leave her alone again. She glanced back at him. He was lost in silence, painting; his mind a million miles away from her.

"Master can I use the bathroom?"

Nodding he put down the paint brush and showed her into the master bath. He leaned against the door frame watching her. His face was straight with no noticeable emotion. She followed him back into his bed chamber. He turned and faced her; pointing at the bed he told her she could sleep there. Caroline headed towards the bed, just happy that she didn't have to sleep in the cage.

Hours later, Klaus climbed into the bed. He rolled into Caroline pushing her onto her back. She stirred and opened her eyes; their eyes met for a moment, suspended in the air of their mutual dissatisfaction. Feeling his arousal, he used his knee to spread her legs and bury himself inside her. As he fucked her, he fed. He didn't care about her reactions. It was function over form. When he was finished he rolled off her and went to sleep.

The next morning Klaus woke Caroline up. He showed her to the bathroom and then took her down the hall to the room where the cage was. He threw a blanket into the cage with her, locked it and then went to his office so he could work. To Caroline's surprise, it wasn't Klaus that brought her lunch that day, it was the guard with the nice smile. First he let her out to use the bathroom, although he didn't watch her, he did leave the door open. He relocked the cage and waited for her to finish eating. So this was her life now, confined to a cage. Her legs were cramping up. The cage was not exactly small or large, it was kind of in between. It was just extremely uncomfortable. Somehow she managed to drift off to sleep.

It was hours before Klaus retrieved her from her tiny cell. This night proceeded like the previous. Caroline ate and Klaus painted. He seemed to be entrenched in thought. She slept in his bed and the following morning he returned her to her cage. This went on for three more days. He spoke as little as possible; each day returning her to the cage.

Caroline wondered how he could stand not talking. He loved talking. The whole situation was somewhat unnerving to her. On the third evening, he did not take her back to his bed chamber. He let her out of the cage and studied her while his piercing blue eyes stared into hers. "Who owns you?" As if it was a trick question, she stuttered. "You do Master."

"Good Caroline, remember that."

He stared at her for a long time. He had made up his mind and he knew he would stick to it this time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. So here we are, the final chapter in this story. This is a very short chapter. Thanks for all the support and messages everyone. It's been fun.**

 _I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Originals Characters. I own the story. ****Note: This story contains themes of an adult nature, including and not limited to rape, murder, kidnapping, domination, submission and more. If you are uncomfortable with themes of this nature, please do not read. This story may cause triggers*****_

 **Chapter 12**

 _Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed  
Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed  
Some say love, it is a hunger an endless aching need  
I say love, it is a flower and you, it's only seed_

 _It's the heart, afraid of breaking that never learns to dance  
It's the dream, afraid of waking that never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give  
And the soul, afraid of dying that never learns to live_

 _When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long  
And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong  
Just remember in the winter far beneath the winter snow  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose_

-Bette Midler

He went to the table and grabbed a goblet that was sitting on it and handed it to her. "Drink this. It will relax you." She gulped down the red wine and handed the glass back to him.

Klaus ripped the dress from Caroline. He didn't attack her, he didn't violate her. He stood there simply admiring her, remembering the trembling girl who lay in the dark room in the warehouse.

"You know Caroline. I've never been through so much with one of my victims. It's been very interesting. Normally I don't care so much." She rolled her eyes.

"You don't care. You are a monster Master."

"Oh Caroline I care very much about some things. I care about control. I care about art. I care about getting the things that I want. I care about my family. You remember? You met the other night when you betrayed me. Do you remember that?"

 _His family?_

"Yes they looked like you care a lot." Her passive aggressive tone made the hair on his arms stand up.

"You think you know so much about me don't you Caroline? You read a few letters and saw my family and now you think you understand who I am. But you see Caroline. You don't know anything."

He turned on her. "Get on the bed." There was no pomp and circumstance tonight. He leaned over her and stared down into her face. A face that he had gotten very accustomed to.

"Goodbye Caroline."

She shut her eyes as he leaned down to her neck. He gently sank his teeth into her flesh. She barely felt them slice through her skin. He began to draw on her. She thought… _finally_. He sucked until the life drained from her. He heard her heart stop beating. It was over. It had been decided.

 _ **The Next Day**_

There was a burning sensation in her throat. She must be in hell. Her eyes were burning so badly that she couldn't open them. She grasped at her throat, clawing at it to make the burning sensation stop. Slowly she started to let her eyes open, the pain was awful. She was confused and she turned over running straight into Klaus. She sat up on her elbow confused. She was sure she had died. The last thing she remembered was Klaus biting her then nothing.

Klaus opened his eyes. He looked amused. Caroline was sitting up clutching her throat. "What's wrong with me?"

"Caroline my love. You are transitioning."

"Transitioning into what?" her voice was coarse. She was coughing. "I'm thirsty."

He got up and retrieved a goblet from the nightstand. "Here drink this, it will help."

She drank down the thick liquid and the pain in her throat started to subside, and that's when the pain in her head started. She dropped the goblet and clutched the sides of her head. She pulled her knees up and was rocking back and forth her face felt like it was transforming. Her gums started bleeding and pulsating.

She looked at Klaus with a confused expression.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You my dear are a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf. And just an added note love, you are a sired hybrid. You will do whatever I say, whenever I say it for the rest of your life. You can't die and the only way to break the bond is to kill me, except I can't die. I told you, it was always my decision when you died."

"How?"

"Well my dear, I've been lacing your wine for the last several days with my blood. I drained you and here were are; one big happy family."

Her emotions were on overload as she stared around the room. Sired to Klaus….forever. It was too much. She held her head in her hands.

"Oh and Caroline", he quickly sat on the bed and pulled her towards him. His eyes narrowed and drew hers into them. "I want you to turn off your humanity Caroline. Turn it off. Block out all your emotions, all your hate. You feel nothing, you care about nothing."

Caroline's face immediately went blank as she stared back into Klaus's eyes. She smiled slightly and then said "I care about nothing. I'm hungry, who's for dinner?" With that, she got off the bed and walked out the door. He laughed and got up to follow her as he walked naked out of the room.

 _Coming Soon. Dark Caroline/Dark Klaus – Blood Rose: Devastation is imminent._


	13. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

I'm going to use this page to address reviews, messages and plot points.

Thank you for all the reviews, even the not so nice ones. :)

-I added the Originals because I felt that the story was getting a little flat with the two of them.

-I struggled a lot with how to end this with Caroline. I had always intended this to be a multi-part story. I know that a lot of people have commented about how it ended. Some love it and some don't. When I wrote the outline, the suicide theme, having Caroline take her own life and show some power versus Klaus taking her life, was a theme that I struggled with from Chapter 8 and on. However, I decided that in order for the next story to proceed as I see it, that I had to end it the way that I originally wrote it. Its not concluded because there is another part. There's a second chapter to the Klaus / Caroline saga. He's not everything he seems to be and neither is she. You'll see a flip in the energy and maybe even some of that love that all of us Klaroline fans love, it just may not be in the way you expect. Caroline's strength to me, relies in her resolve and that will not be any different in Blood Rose, except now she has the power to remain unaffected by his bullying. So while some of you are viewing her demise as a bad thing, and have let me know :) her death is not the end.

-Addressing the review regarding Caroline turning and the hybrid bond. First, I'm sorry you feel that way. However, there are several things that I would point out. Yes, Klaus is a sick bastard, however, 1. He doesn't ever have to let her get her emotions back. 2. The fact that he doesn't "kill" all his victims, he turns them (as you will see in the next story if you read it - Nadia was one of those) in my eyes make him slightly more complicated and turns the serial killer theme on its end because he either sends them away or turns them. Occasionally someone did die. 3. The hybrid sire bond isn't like a vampire sire bond, and even if it was, Klaus can compel vampires so in that context the sire bond truly doesn't even matter. However, if you recall, all the hybrids he turned had it. Caroline would be no different. Caroline will have a lot more power in Part 2, she will be dark and she will not get her emotions back (until a few chapters later), however, Klaus will have still have his and you may see some interesting things develop there. The other compelling thing about Caroline as a vampire is that she has control. In the television series, even when she turned off her humanity there was still a level of control in her killing. I can't imagine straying much from that.

-Again, the characters will become way more complex in the next story. This story, as obsessive as I was about writing it, was very limited in the scope of the characters and what could happen. There were already defined arcs in both stories. I made decisions as the writer. I don't see Caroline as the kind of person that would ever kill herself. Her character is just always hopeful; even if it is buried deep inside. I don't see suicide as a viable option for her. In the end, I decided I wanted the next story to proceed as I had written it and in order to do that I needed the story to come to its conclusion the way I had written it.


End file.
